La poción cor
by akiranis2h
Summary: primer fic.harry descubre sus sentimientos x hermy ella bebe una pocion, ¿ke pasa cuando se ve correspondido?¿ke tienen ke ver sus estraños sueños de luz y oscuridad con su amiga?¿ke ocurre con voldemort? todo esto y mucho mas..hhr FIN¡¡ PROLOGO¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

olaaa que tal, este es mi primer fic espero ke os guste, por cierto esto no es mio sino de jk jeje

Capítulo 1

_Oscuridad. Frío. Tinieblas. Harry, un chico de unos hermosos ojos verdes y de un rebelde pelo negro como la noche, se encontraba en un espacio informe, entre tinieblas._

_No sabia que estaba haciendo allí, pero esa atmósfera helada hacía que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran y un sentimiento de agobio lo invadiera. _

_Buscó la salida de ese lugar, caminó durante lo que parecieron horas, tanteando con sus manos en la penumbra. Harry se maldijo interiormente por no llevar su varita para iluminar el camino._

_Después de largo rato de seguir recorriendo aquel lugar inhóspito y frío, a lo lejos vislumbró una luz clara, cristalina, que emanaba calor e indicaba que por fin había llegado a la salida de aquel lugar. _

_Echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, se acercaba a la luz y a medida que lo hacía en la salida se vislumbraba una silueta recortada contra el resplandor. La luz hería sus pupilas y no llego a distinguir de quien se trataba, pero estaba seguro de que era una chica por la forma recortada de su silueta._

_Apunto estaba de cruzar la salida y conocer a la chica misteriosa cuando un viento helado lo azotó y notó una presencia a su espalda, que lo hizo detenerse._

_Una fría mano , blanca, helada se posó en su ombro. De repente notó un dolor desgarrador en su frente y casi cae al suelo. A pesar del sufrimiento que le causaba esa presencia se dio la vuelta para verla. Y supo quien era. Alto, imponente, con su tunica negra que contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos rojos, como hierro caliente al fuego. Lord Voldemort. _

_Al fin nos encontramos, Potter Habló el lord oscuro vine para terminar lo que empecé hace ya 17 años. Acabar contigo..._

_Su tono de voz era glacial y a Harry se le congeló la sangre en las venas además de sentir como su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro por el dolor de su maldita cicatriz. Aún no estaba preparado, solo tenía 17, no podía afrontar solo, y en ese momento la profecía._

_¡Harry!!Escucho que una voz familiar, lo llamaba a su espalda ¡Harry ven aquí corre¡¡Es la unica salida¡¡Todavía no estas listo necesitas nuestra ayuda!!!_

_El muchacho, deshaciéndose del agarre del lord oscuro se dio la vuelta y echo a corre, medio ciego por el dolor de su cicatriz. La voz provenía de la luz, de la cual lo llamaba una muchacha. Voldemort lo seguía de cerca dispuesto a darle alcance. Harry corrió y corrió hacia la luz que lo sacaría de aquel infierno.El lord oscuro lo atrapò de la túnica. La chica, de pie en el umbral, en su auxilio le tendió una mano. Harry la cogió era suave y tibia. La joven tiró de él. Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando al levantar la cara y entrecerrar lo ojos a causa de la luz , distinguió una cara conocida. Unos ojos castaños y dulces lo miraban con cariño y su rostro bello en marcado por una media melena de rizos castaños recortados contra la luz, le hizo pensar que era un ángel, su ángel. Hermione... _

Harry, despertó sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor. Cogió sus gafas redondas de la mesilla de noche y se las puso. Estaba en su cama adoseláda de cortinas rojo oscuro, en la habitación de séptimo curso de los chicos en Howgarts. Se miró su mano, todavía la sentía cálida como si en verdad la mano de Hermione hubiera rozado la suya. Sacudió la cabeza, no entendía a que venían esos pensamientos si solamente había sido un sueño.

Se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido pues sus amigos aun dormían y se acerco a la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo , no serían mas de las 7 de la mañana, y el día tenía pinta de presentarse claro y soleado, algo extraño, para ser mediados de noviembre.

Harry se desperezó. Ya no podía seguir durmiendo y de todas formas sus clases empezaban sobre las 8.30 y dentro de poco sus compañeros se despertarían. Se fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha, dando gracias a que se levanto temprano. Normalmente las mañanas en la habitación de los chicos era un caos. Todos se despertaban a la vez y se liaba una batalla campal por entrar en el baño.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se vistió y bajo a la sala común. Estaba todavía un poco oscura pues el sol no había salido del todo y no había nadie. O casi nadie.

En una butaca frente al fuego distinguió una cabellera castaña y rizada. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Se acercó lentamente rodeo la butaca y la observó. Hermione estaba profundamente dormida con un libro en su regazo, vestida con el uniforme. Su rostro estaba relajado , y reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa. Harry, por un momento deseó poder entrar en sus sueños y ver que la hacía sonreir. Estudio su cara, sus facciones eran finas, su nariz pequeña y respingona con varias pequitas en ella, eso, le daban un toque dulce e infantil. Sus labios rosados y carnosos...Le recordaba francamente a un ángel, el de su sueño.

Sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez ese día¿qué diablos le pasaba¿por qué Hermione le parecía tan hermosa esa mañana? Seguramente su sueño le había afectado al coco y empezaba a pensar cosas raras.

Hermione de repente abrió los ojos. Harry la contemplo asustado, ella lo había pillado observándola. La chica le sonrió. El muchacho se relajo un tanto.

Hola Harry dijo Hermione con dulzura buenos días. ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Hola hermione, y creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no crees?

Ambos rieron alegremente ante el comentario.

bueno... pues, digamos que me levante demasiado temprano y me desvelé, vine aquí, y me quede dormida leyendo respondió sonriendo la chica ¿y tú qué? Te toca responder.

pues nada... tuve un sue... digo me desvelé al igual que tú Harry se corrigió en seguida de su afirmación. No quería que Hermione supiera de su sueño/pesadilla, en el que salía Voldemort y para colmo ella, que también participaba. No quería preocuparla.

Hermione lo escruto durante un segundo, no creyendo del todo las palabras del chico. Harry sintió como si un escaner le pasara factura. No sabía como, pero Hermione, siempre conseguía averiguar lo que le ocurría y casi nunca era capaza de mentirle. Se empezó a sentir un poco incomodo así que dijo para distraer la atención:

Hermione... ¿qué tal si vamos a desayunar ya? Me muero de hambre dijo mientras se frotaba la tripa , acción mas propia de su amigo Ron , el pelirrojo. además ya son las 8, dentro de poco empiezan las clases de la mañana...

Anda es verdad, si, será mejor que nos vayamos ya dijo mientras dejaba su escaner apagado que utilzaba solo para escrutinar a Harry.

Harry suspiro aliviado, su compañera no lo notó. Ella miraba hacia las escalera. Al parecer los chicos se estarían despertando ahora y se escuchaba mucho ruido en el piso de arriba.

Hermione se volvió hacia él:

¿qué¿nos vamos? la chica sonrió. Harry asintió y esta lo tomó del brazo. El joven sintió un cosquilleo agradable al notar el brazo de Hermione y sonrió.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del brazo por el retrato de la dama gorda dispuestos empezar un nuevo día de estudio y clases en el colegio Howgarts de magia y hechicería.

Bueno hasta aqui, tengo mas capitulos escritos si os a gustado decidmelo y seguire publicando un beso dejadme review pliss


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Buee...Bueenos.. Días Dijo con un enorme bostezo un muchacho pelirrojo, de unos 17 años, con pecas y bastante alto para su edad.

Buenos días, Rondijo Harry que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione comiéndose una tostada con mermelada.

Buenos días , Ronald dijo la chica castaña riendose, contemplando a su amigo, que tenía los ojos medio cerrados de sueño Te veo un pelín dormido.

Ja, ja qué graciosa comentó Ron sarcásticamente si no fuera por cierta persona, que me hizo quedarme hasta tarde terminando un maldito trabajo... ¡¡no estaría así!!

Yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre dejes los trabajos para ultima horacontestó Hermione fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada Además era para pociones, y bien sabes que como algún griffindor no haga un trabajo para Snape se le cae el pelo y para colmo nos quitan muchos puntos.

Ya.. tú siempre pensando en los malditos punto...¡¡¡ piensa por una vez mi salud física y mental¡¡¡¡ joee¡¡¡

Hermione iba a replicar cuando...

Basta yaaa¡¡¡ ¿no? dijo Harry levantándose del asiento enfadado Menudo desayuno me estáis dando y sólo acaba de empezar la mañana.

Sus amigos siempre había tenido peleas constantes desde que se conocieron, pero ese año su paciencia había llegado ya a un limite. Bastantes cosas tenía que soportar como para también aguantar sus disputas continuas.

Harry recogió su maleta del asiento, se la echo al ombro y miró a sus amigos Me voy a clase. A ver si después estáis más calmaditos.

Y seguidamente el chico salió a paso ligero del salón, dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

Mientras Harry desaparecía por la puerta Hermione le echó una mirada triste. Se levantó. Cogió sus libros y fue tras él.

Ron, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, se sentó en su asiento y empezó a comer o más bien a engullir.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo con rapidez directo a las mazmorras, que como no, tenían dos hora de pociones y con su casa "favorita" slytherin.

El chico pensaba que su día no podía ir peor, a pesar del encuentro con Hermione en la mañana. Al recordar eso sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, y sus mejillas ardieron. No tenía ni idea de que narices le estaba pasando. Solía estar de mal humor pero cuando veía a la chica sentía que su propia cara se iluminaba, además últimamente, tenía sueños parecidos al de la noche anterior, sobre todo con Hermione, además de Voldemort, oscuridad, luz... No sabía que querían decirle. Y en lo que respecta a su amiga... quizá supiera lo que le ocurría aunque no quisiera reconocerlo...Le sería muy complicado hacerlo sin saber los sentimientos de ella.

¡¡Harry!!Se escuchó una voz a su espalda, el muchacho pego un bote y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Harry... por fin... te encontré..dijo Hermione jadeando cansada ,con una mano en su costado a causa del flato Jo, como... corres cuando... quieres. Y yo creo que debería hacer mas ejercicio... para intentar alcanzarte sin morirme.

Harry observó bien a la chica. Tenía su pelo rizado más despeinado de lo habitual y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se veía adorable. De repente levantó la vista y lo miró triste. Harry se preguntó que le pasaría, sin acordarse del porque había huido del salón.

Lo siento dijo Hermione Por la escenita que montamos antes. No quiero que te enfades conmigo. Es que Ron de vez en cuando me pone de los nervios...y..

No pasa nadala interrumpió Harry hipnotizado mirandola Yo tambien estoy bastante susceptible, últimamente.

Entonces ¿amigos? preguntó la chica sonriendo con timidez. Harry creyó ver un rubor en sus mejillas. Parpadeó varias veces, seguramente se lo habría imaginado.

Amigos contesto el chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y seguidamente se puso de puntillas y lo

besó en la mejilla con dulzura.

Vamos Harry, a ver si al final vamos a llegar tarde a clasedijo riendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del aula.

Harry se encontraba en estado de shok, incapaz de moverse, ruborizado hasta el nacimiento del pelo y se sobó la mejilla en la que lo había besado. Había sentido, un calor y un cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo al notar el roce de sus labios con su piel. Y Ahora lo tenía claro estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que ella le correspondiera. Lo que no sabía Harry al entrar al aula de pociones era.. que los milagros también existen.

Entregad los trabajosdijo Snape nada mas entrar en el aula con su voz fría y grave Rápido!! Sin armar jaleo!!

Ves le susurró Hermione dándole un codazo a Ron mientras se ponían de pie y en fila para entregar la tarea te lo dije. No lo llegas ha hacer y se te cae el pelo. ¿verdad que se lo dije , harry?

eh...¿qué?Harry estaba embobado mirando el pelo de Hermione, ya que se había puesto detrás suya en la fila y a su vez el pelirrojo estaba delante de ella. Pero antes de que respondiera...

Ya... bueno¿¿ déjame en paz, quieres??dijo Ron por lo bajo malhumorado.

Cuando los alumnos pasaron por la mesa del profesor después de dejar sus trabajos, se sentaron en sus asientos y por supuesto, los de Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban al final del aula.

Snape se levantó ondeando su túnica negra, y se dirigió a la pizarra.

Alumnos hoy están de suerte dijo Snape con una sonrisa macabra en su cara Hoy realizaremos una poción muy simple pero efectiva...

Aquí hay gato encerradosusurró Ron por lo bajo a sus amigos mientras Snape hablaba No me creo que el idiota de Snape nos vaya a poner una poción fácil , ni que quisiera que aprobáramos.

Pero un solo fallo hará que se convierta en otra o será una tremenda porquería continuo Snape La poción en cuestión es _dormidina _¿alguien me puede decir cuál es su uso?

Como siempre Hermione alzó el brazo, y como siempre Snape la ignoró. Malfoy que se encontraba en una mesa al lado del trio comenzó a imitar a Hermione burlandose de ella.

A Harry al ver la escena le hirvió la sangre y su mano se hizo un puño en la mesa.

Nadie como siemprecomentó el profesor con desdén Que triste...

Profesor, no se si usted será miopeSaltó Harry echando chispas Pero Hermione lleva un rato con la mano levantada y usted la esta ignorando.

Hermione que estaba a su lado lo miró advirtiéndole y colocó con suavidad su mano sobre el puño de Harry para que se calmara. Este se relajó y al instante se sonrojó.

Potter, nadie le ha dado vela en este entierro comentó el profesor con malicia 10 puntos menos para Griffindor. De acuerdo, señorita Granger ya que tanto lo desea responda a la pregunta...

La _Dormidina_ es una poción que relaja los músculos y ayudar a dormir y descansar sin soñar. Es fácil de realizar y es muy útil para personas que padecen insomnio o estrés. Pero hay que tener cuidado con ella porque también, con unas cuantas dosis más de _Asfódelo _puede transformarse en otra poción completamente distinta la llamada _cor_ que...

Ya señorita Ganger interrumpió Snape harto y con malicia continuó No vamos a estar toda la clase con su magnifica explicación y viendo como se pavonea de su conocimiento ante la clase. Déjeme decirle que sigue siendo la sabelotodo insufrible de hace años...

Hermione bajo la cabeza apenada y sonrojada. Harry la miró triste y le puso una mano en su hombro para consolarla. La chica levantó la vista y lo miró con ojos cristalinos pero sonrió. En ese momento Harry se prometió que algún día ese maldito imbecil que se hacía llamar profesor se enteraría de quien es Harry Potter.

Bien, basta de charla siguió Snape poniendo las instrucciones de la poción en la pizarra Ahora a trabajar y pónganse por parejas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Snape los observó.

No, no, nodijo negando con satisfacción de arruinar planes El trío dorado separado. Weasley, póngase con... Zabini, Granger con Parkinson y Potter...con Malfoy.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y fue a sentarse con el rubio a su mesa, mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas.

trabajad dijo Snape sentándose en su mesa y ojeando papeles.

Vaya Potter, nos han puesto juntos comentó Malfoy como siempre arrastrado las palabras Ya tenía ganas, así me reiré de ti un rato, cararajada.

Cierra el pico, Malfoy respondió Harry sacando sus cosas de la mochilaY haz algo productivo, como por ejemplo hacer la poción

A mi no me manda nadie Potter y menos un sangre sucia como tú dijo con veneno mientras sacaba también sus útiles.

Pasadas casi las dos horas, Harry observo la poción, tenía buena pinta y podía ser que hasta sacara buena nota, como dijo Snape había sido fácil de hacer. Malfoy a su lado pensó lo mismo y no podía permitir que "San Potter" aprobara, así que, ideó un plan. _Asfódelo..._

Potter falta algo, es que no sabes leer.

¿qué, diablos quieres Malfoy? respondió Harry irritado y mirando las instrucciones Está todo correcto idiota.

No, no le has echado _asfódelo_respondió el rubio

Pero ¿no te dije, que lo echaras tú? pregunto Harry confundido y enfadado Ahora toda la poción se va echar a perder por añadirlo a destiempo

No al final no lo eché Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que su plan funcionaría porque el señor Cararajada Potter me mando cortar unos malditos escarabajos y se me pasó. Y yo creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de echarlo.

Haberlo dicho antes imbecil, pasame el _asfódelo._

Toma, Potter.

A Harry le resulto extraño que Malfoy quisiera ayudarlo, pero como compartían poción, supuso que el quería aprobar y no lo metería en un lio, por lo menos esa vez. Craso error.

Mientras Harry media con cuidado la cantidad de asfódelo que necesitaba y la echaba, Malfoy lo miraba con malicia.

¡¡Potter!! ¿qué haces? gritó Malfoy haciendo saltar a Harry ¡Estas loco! ¡Profesor , Potter no me echa cuenta esta echando lo que quiere a la poción! ¡y yo quiero aprobar!

Potter ¿qué diablos esta haciendo? Snape, nada mas escuchar la llamada de Malfoy acudió a la mesa y examino la poción.

Harry los miraba a ambos sin entender nada de lo que ocurría y pudo ver además a toda la clase observando la escena.

Muy bien señor Malfoy miró al rubio como si fuera su hijo menos mal que me ha avisado porque si no el caldero podría haber estallado, gracias a los experimentos de Potter Snape le echó una mirada que destilaba odio a Harry Por lo tanto lo recompenso con 10 puntos y un aprobado en la poción.

Harry estaba atónito no sabía en que lio se había metido ya que todo había pasado muy rápido.

Y usted, Potter Snape lo volvió a mirar con maldad meta en un frasco la poción, y acérquese a mi escritorio. Comprobaremos que ha hecho gracias a sus jueguecitos.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió, temiéndose que ocurriría lo peor y maldiciendo a Malfoy con todo su ser.

Bien Potter dijo Snape cuando estuvo delante de él con el frasco de una sustancia azulada Te diré lo que haremos, elegiré a alguien de la clase para que beba su poción y saber que efectos tendrá.

Profesor, no puede hacer esosalto Hermione desde su asiento ¿y si es un veneno? Eso es ilegal. Los alumnos no somos cobayas humanas.

Señorita Granger, cierre su gran boca y no interrumpa más. Yo soy el profesor y se hará lo que yo diga dijo Snape pasando la mirada por Hermione y sus ojo se encendieron de maliciaY por entrometida, usted se beberá la poción.

¡No! Profesor no lo haga. Yo mismo me la bebosaltó Harry asustado de que a su Hermione le pasara algo por su culpa.

No Potter esto le enseñara a no jugar con las pociones Snape volvió a mirar a Hermione Y usted señorita Granger a no interrumpir cuando no debe. Acérquese a mi mesa, ya.

Hermione se levanto pálida y cabizbaja de su escritorio. Luego al llegar levantó la vista y miró la poción que Snape tenía en la mano. No parecía estar mal hecha, tenía el color y la textura adecuada aunque...creyó ver un tono rosáceo en ella. Sacudió la cabeza. Confiaría en Harry y se la bebería.

Harry observó como Snape le daba la poción y Hermione la acercaba a sus labios. Ambos chicos se miraron antes de que ella tragara el líquido y eso produjo en Harry una oleada se sentimientos.

Mientras Hermione bebía Harry rogaba al cielo, a Merlín y a todo ser poderoso, que la poción estuviera bien hecha y que a la chica no le pasara nada.

Cuando Hermione bebió hasta la ultima gota de la poción, abrió los ojos y miró a Harry. Su mirada estaba como ausente. Dejó el recipiente sobre el escritorio de Snape e ignorando al profesor se acercó a Harry lentamente. El chico pensó que algo no andaba bien y retrocedió un poco asustado chocando con una silla.

Cuando la muchacha estuvo a muy poca distancia de él, tan poco que Harry se sintió incomodo, esta le tomó la cara entre sus manos y acercó la suya a la de él poco a poco...

Harry...dijo apenas en un susurró audible, cuando sus labios casi rozaban los del chico. De repente, Sus ojos se iluminaron con chiribitas de colores y cayó desmaya sobre el joven que la cogió como pudo, el cual estaba más rojo que el pelo de toda la familia Weasley junta.


	3. Chapter 3

Olaaa aki otro capi de mi historia, muxas gracias al que me dejó review.

Bueno esto cmo siempre es de nuestra jk y la warner

Capítulo 3

¿Cómo está?Preguntó Ron preocupado observando a una inconsciente Hermione en la camilla de la enfermería.

Desmayada, ¿no lo ves?Dijo un Harry exasperado. El Joven, cuando se desmayó su amiga al final de la clase de pociones, la trasladó rápidamente a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey la había examinado, había fruncido el ceño y se había metido en su despacho sin decir nada sobre su estado, a pesar de las preguntas de Harry. El muchacho llevaba todo el día en la enfermería al lado de su amiga y no había asistido a ninguna clase. Se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido y además bastante exasperado porque nadie le decía que le pasaba a Hermione.

Y en ese momento acababa de llegar su amigo Ron de la cena preguntando por su estado.

Ya se que está desmayada... comento Ron enfadado por la respuesta de su amigo aunque... A lo mejor está dormida y has hecho bien la poción después de todo.

Puede ser... Aunque la reacción de Madame Pomfrey al examinarla, me da mala espina. No ha querido decirme nadadijo pensativo Harry Y el comportamiento de Hermione tras beberla...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recordando lo que por la mañana había estado apunto de suceder. Hermione lo Había mirado de una manera extraña y habría jurado que iba a besarlo de no ser por su desmayo. Se sonrojo por este pensamiento.

Si, la verdad que rara si que estaba...comento Ron pensativo Por como se te acercó, en ese momento no parecía entender eso del espacio personal ¿eh Harry? Jeje...

Pero el chico de ojos verdes dejó de escuchar a su amigo en el momento en que sintió un apretón en la mano que tenía cogida la de Hermione. La joven castaña se removía en la camilla y parecía que fuese a despertar.

Señor Potter, podría venir un momentodijo Madame Pomfrey saliendo de un biombo en el cual al otro lado estaba su despacho Necesito hacerle unas preguntas. Y si el señor Weasley quiere acercarse, también.

"A buenas horas" pensó Harry, puesto que llevaba todo el día intentando hablar con ella.

Si, claro El muchacho fue hasta ella seguido de Ron, dejando a una Hermione que estaba a punto de despertar.

Llevo todo el día leyendo y analizando el informe de la señorita Grangerdijo la enfermera sentándose en una silla detrás de una mesa con múltiples archivadores y papeles y hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿qué poción bebió la señorita antes de desmayarse?

El profesor Snape nos mandó hacer la poción _dormidina _respondió Harry un poco preocupado Si la hice bien tenía que ser esa.

¿no se habrá envenenado verdad?dijo Ron alarmado.

Harry le echó una mirada a su amigo como diciendo "Ron cállate y no mentes ruina"

No, tranquilícese no es nada grave, señor Weasley dijo Madame Pomfrey Y creo que ya se donde esta el problema, como pensé en un principio. Y he de decirle señor Potter que se equivocó de poción. Lo que la señorita Granger bebió no fue _dormidina _sino la poción _cor._

¿la poción _Cor_? ¿Qué diablos es eso? comento Ron si entender nada.

Harry en ese momento recordó que Hermione mencionó esa poción en clase pero no le había dado importancia.

La pocion _cor _y _dormidina_ son muy sencillas y de preparar pero muy parecidas Comentó la enfermera Me temo señor Potter que le echó demasiado _asfódelo_ a la pocion ¿no es cierto?

¿Asfódelo?...seguramentedijo Harry deprimido y enfadado. El maldito de Malfoy se la había jugado bien esa vez ¿y que le pasará? Que efectos secundarios tiene?

No se preocupe, solo durará una semana y si hoy es viernes... Madame Pomfrey hizo cuentas El viernes que viene en la noche, sobre las 12, la joven estará curada.

Y esa poción ¿ qué efectos tie...Harry notó como unos brazos lo rodeaban con cariño por la espalda. Una barbilla se apoyaba en su hombro y unos labios cálidos lo besaban con dulzura en la mejilla. El Joven se quedo helado.

Hola, Harry Escuchó la voz de Hermione dulce y seductora en su oido ¿Me echastes de menos, cariño?

Creo señor Potter Comentó la enfermera divertida que no hará falta que le explique, los síntomas de una poción amorosa. _Cor_ en latín es corazón.

Harry muy lentamente y con la boca abierta giró la cabeza hacía su hombro derecho , viendo a una Hermione sonriéndole como si la cosa no fuera con ella y de nuevo desvió la vista a madame Pomfrey.

¿qué? soltó Harry con un hilillo de voz.

En ese momento Ron no pudo aguantar más y soltó la carcajada mas grande de la historia, al ver la escena. Harry con cara bobo, Hermione feliz abrazádolo por detrás, mientras le hacía arrumacos y la enfermera sonriendo divertida a la pareja.

Poción amorosa... jajajajaj Ron se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa. No había parado hasta que habían subido a su habitación a acostarse.

Entre Harry y él había ayudado a Hermione, que estaba un poco débil, a llegar a su habitación con las chicas de séptimo, puesto que ella no quería pasar la noche en la enfermería sola. A Harry le había costado despedirse de Hermione porque la chica, no quería dejarlo y lo abrazaba y lo besaba, pero nunca en los labios, quizás porque el joven se apartaba cohibido.

Y ahora estaban los dos muchachos en la habitación acostados en sus camas.

Ron déjalo ya ¿quieres?dijo Harry fastidiado no estoy yo, para guasas.

Lo siento amigo...dijo Ron, ya calmado y un poco apenado Me hizo gracia, no lo pude evitar. Ver a Hermione pegada a ti como una lapa, siendo ella tan independiente... el pelirrojo bostezó bueno, yo me voy a dormir ya, que estoy muerto de sueño. Hasta mañana Harry.

Hasta mañana respondió el joven de ojos verdes.

Harry se quedó pensativo incapaz de dormir. ¿qué ,demonios, había pasado ese día? Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y no había tenido a penas tiempo de asimilarlo. Primero el sueño, luego el descubrimiento del amor que sentía por Hermione y ahora la poción amorosa...

Harry suspiró. Qué su amiga lo quisiera de esa forma era su sueño y según la poción, Hermione lo amaba pero no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. No podía dejarse llevar por lo que él mismo sentía, pues correspondería a Hermione y cuando ella volviera a la normalidad... Para él todo sería muy doloroso. Era quizás mejor rechazarla ahora y hacerse daño a si mismo, que quererla y corresponderla para luego, que todo terminara y se estampara contra el suelo. Tomó una determinación. No sabía como lo haría pero evitaría a Hermione, por el bien de ella y aunque le doliera, por el bien de él. Y mientras pensaba en todo esto el joven se sumió un sueño inquieto.

Bueno ya esta jeje el capi cuatro esta en proceso , dejame comentaros a ver ke os a parecido xaoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Olaaa, he estado un poco liadilla con mi otro fic "la bebida traicionera" (recomendado jeje), pero ya me centro en este, además he estado un pokito falta de inspiración xd.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los leen esta historia y sobre todo a los que me dejan comentarios, espero que os siga gustando...**

**Y bueno esto es de Rowling y la warner, por supuesto, yo solo me divierto y cambio cosas que me disgustan... bueno entonces...**

**Accio capi 4¡¡¡**

**Capítulo 4**

Era sabado, por la mañana.

Harry dormía profundamente, hasta que la luz del sol hirió sus parpados. Tenía mucho sueño, porque esa noche apenas había podido dormir pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido y no quería levantarse.

De repente notó una presencia, al parecer alguien había entrado en su cuarto, descorrido las cortinas de su dosel y ahora se sentaba a su lado.

Harry molesto por la presencia que lo había despertado, siguió con los ojos cerrados y se puso de lado en la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas.

La persona que estaba sentada en su cama dio la vuelta y se sentó mejor para poder observarlo.

En el momento que Harry iba abrir los ojos e iba a gritarle que se marchara y que le dejara dormir. Notó una caricia cálida en su mejilla y un olor muy familiar a jazmín. El muchacho se quedó paralizado haciéndose el dormido.

Esa mano suave delineó su mandíbula con dulzura, rozó de nuevo su mejilla, le apartó el flequillo con mimo y tocó su cicatriz con la punta de sus dedos, y por último rozó sus labios casi con devoción.

Harry se encontraba muy quieto esperando ver que deparaban esas cálidas caricias. Pronto notó un aliento y una respiración agitada en su cara. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal dándose cuenta de lo que iba hacer esa persona.

Rapidamente abrió los ojos encontrándose muy cerca, con unos ojos miel casi cerrados y una melena castaña de rizos que le rozaban el pecho. El muchacho movió la cara de lado y la chica equivocadamente besó su mejilla. Una sensación cálida lo recorrió por dentro a causa de ese contacto, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera sentido si hubiese sido en sus labios.

-Hermione...-dijo el chico , despertando a su amiga de un ensueño ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven abrió sus ojos y se enderezó lentamente observándolo con dulzura, mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

-Buenos días, amor, vine a despertarte para ir a desayunar-le sonrío contenta Ron me dijo que todavía no te habías levantado

El Joven miró la habitación y vio que todos los integrantes masculinos de la casa Griffindor ya habían bajado a desayunar, por lo tanto ya sería tarde.

-amm... vale-dijo Harry un poco azorado, por la mirada de adoración que le echó Hermione.

-Tienes ojeras, cariño, ¿No has dormido bien?-dijo acercándose más a él para observar de cerca sus ojeras pronunciadas.

El muchacho incomodo se alejó echándose para atrás y cayó si querer de nuevo en la cama boca arriba.

Hermione aprovechó para acostarse sobre él y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Harry tragó saliva, la cosa no podía seguir así , se sentía estupendamente pero se obligó a recordar que aquella chica estaba hechizada , que lo que hacía no era por su propia voluntad, si no por la de la poción y que en realidad ella no sentía nada por él. El pensar eso le dolió, pero tomó fuerzas para apartarla con cuidado y reincorporarse.

-Hermione...me voy a duchar ¿¿vale??-la chica asintió-Si quieres vete ya a desayunar. Hoy hay excursión al pueblo y llegarás tarde.

-No me importa te espero aquí, amor -contesto la chica sonriendo desde la cama- De todas formas, quería ir al pueblo hoy contigo.

-Pero Ron...Seguro que querrá irse en cuanto coma- Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Si , pero me ha dicho que ha quedado con Luna, asi que no nos espera- dijo con una gran sonrisa-Podremos ir solos y no hay prisa.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Maldito Ron, esta me la pagas, pensó el chico. Ahora tendría que estar evitándola y sufriendo por no poder corresponder a su cariño.

-Bueno... vale- fue al armario cogió unos vaqueros , una camiseta negra de manga larga y se metió en el baño.

Cuando terminó su ducha matutina , se vistió y salió, Hermione todavía lo esperaba sentada en su cama observando las fotografías de su mesita de noche.

En una salían sus padres abrazados y felices saludando al de la cámara, y otra era de ellos tres, Ron aparecía haciéndole bromitas a Hermione, ella se enfadaba y le pegaba una colleja , mientras que Harry se reía y por fin los tres miraban a la cámara.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Harry, que se le había quedado mirando con cara de tonto. El chico reaccionó y desvió la vista.

-Por fin has salido, cariño- dijo la chica sonriéndole, se levantó y lo abrazó-Te he extrañado, mi Harry.

El muchacho al sentir el abrazo repentino, y oir la pronunciación de su nombre con un posesivo, dicho por ella, hizo que se le subieran los colores hasta la raíz del pelo. Se intentó separar, ya que su cercanía le turbaba, pero ella no se lo permitió y lo acercó más contra sí.

-Te quiero, mi Harry-Dijo Hermione suspirando tontamente- No quiero que te separes de mi nunca.

Harry tragó, saliva.

-Hermione...Que no me voy a la guerra... Que nos vemos todos lo días...-Y consiguió apartarse de ella con esfuerzo- Vamos a desayunar, anda, que tengo que explicarte una cosa.

-Sip- respondió la joven- Me muero de hambre.

Mientras iban de camino al gran comedor , Harry pensaba en la manera de explicarle a Hermione que estaba hechizada y que para colmo esa poción no se curaba con otra sino que se tenía que esperar a que el efecto pasara...Esa iba a ser una semana muy larga...

Harry suspiró apesadumbrado. Hermione lo vio y le cogió la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. El muchacho pego un bote, y la miró.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo el joven observando sus manos entrelazadas- Que nos esta mirando todo el mundo-

-Lo he hecho porque parecías triste, mi vida- y seguidamente le rozó la mejilla con su mano-Pensé que mi contacto te animaría.

Y si que lo hizo, cuando notó su mano rozando su mejilla, sintió un calorcillo muy agradable y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Quitó su mano de la de Hermione bruscamente y siguió caminando con rapidez, hacía el gran comedor. No quería sentir lo que sentía eso complicaba las cosas.

Hermione detrás suya echó a correr, preguntádose que le había molestado a "su Harry".

-Buenos días-dijo Harry apesadumbrado a la mesa griffindor en la que se encontraban Neville y Ginny. Los demás ya se habían marchado al pueblo.

-Vaya carita que traes , Harry-comentó la pelirroja al verlo sentarse en frente suya.

-ya bueno es que...

-"Mi Harry" ha estado un poco raro esta mañana-Interrunpió Hermione sentandose al lado del joven.

-¿Tú Harry?- preguntaron Neville y Ginny a la vez, con los ojos como platos.

Antes de que Hermione respondiera , Harry se le adelanto.

-Una historia larga, luego os lo cuento- Dijo muy bajito para que no lo oyera Hermione- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Mi hermanito se piró, dijo que no te pensaba esperar más , que había quedado con Luna.

-Ya bueno, me lo esperaba- Dijo mientras comenzaba a comerse una tostada sin ganas, que en ese momento le sabia como una alfombra vieja.

- ¿A dónde me llevarás , Harry?- pregunto la castaña de repente ilusionada y con chiribitas en los ojos- ¿Al salón de Madame Pudipie?

Harry en ese momento que bebía su vaso de zumo lo escupió todo en la cara de Neville, y para colmo se empezó a ahogar con la tos.

-cof..cof ..No¡¡ ..cof - Cuando se calmó, gracias a las palmaditas en la espalda que le dio Hermione, la miro con ojos llorosos- Creo que lo que te tengo que contar no puede espera- Se volvió hacia Neville que se limpiaba con una servilleta con cara de enfado y se disculpó.

Luego cogió la muñeca de Hermione y los dos salieron del gran comedor con rapidez, ante la mirada incrédula de Ginny y Neville.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-dijo Hermione mientras salían por la puerta de entrada, para dirigirse al pueblo.

-Mira Hermione...- Harry se rascó la cabeza sin saber como empezar, y mientras la joven lo cogía del brazo con suavidad.

-¿si?...-dijo Hermione mirándolo amorosamente, para que continuara hablando.

-Bueno...¿Qué sientes por mi?- dijo Harry empezando a tantear el terreno.

La chica de repente paró de caminar y lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo te amo-respondió la joven, tan convencida, que si no fuera porque Harry sabía lo de la poción, se lo hubiera creído- Te amo, con toda mi alma, Harry...

El muchacho se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Ya...bueno- dijo nervioso ante la mirada cariñosa de la chica, que se abrazo a él y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro- A parte de eso...¿te sientes rara?...

-¿Rara?, en que sentido, mi amor-dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Harry se separó rápido de ella y siguió andando sin mirarla.

-Rara en el sentido, de que...no estas bien- siguió hablando Harry andando y sin mirarla a la cara. Decidió ir al grano- Tu no estas enamorada de mí...

La muchacha que lo seguía con rapidez se quedó perpleja y paró de andar de nuevo.

-¡¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!!- dijo Hermione, después de asimilar la información de Harry- Yo si te amo...

-¡¡No es cierto!!- replicó el joven dándose la vuelta bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos- ayer bebiste por equivocación una poción de amor... y ¡¡crees estar enamorada de mi!!

Los ojos de Hermione, se cristalizaron, clara señal de que estaba aguantándose para no llorar.

-¿Qué poción? ¿de que narices, me hablas ,Harry?-replico la chica, ya al borde de las lágrimas- Yo siempre te he amado...Y puedo..

-Hermione, por favor – replicó Harry enfadado, por la negación de ella. Le dolía que siguiera afirmando algo que no era cierto y que se hiciera la loca al decir no recodar la clase de pociones del otro día- Fue ayer, en la clase de Snape¡¡

Hermione comenzó a llorar, no entendía porque el chico al que amaba le hablaba de esa manera.

-No se de que hablas...-Prosiguió la joven entre sollozos-Pero si es una excusa para decirme que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi... Yo si te amo, Harry, puedo demostrártelo yo... aunque sea tu mejor amiga te quiero y te amo...

Hermione en un intento desesperado por que Harry no la dejara, fue hacia él y se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza.

-¡¡Hermione, déjame, por favor!! ¡¡Yo no te amo!!- le gritó y bruscamente la quito de su cuello. Más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido, y la joven trastabillo hacia atrás pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

Hermione lo miró con ojos enrojecido, con lágrimas cayéndole por sus suaves mejillas. Harry se arrepintió al instante de haberle gritado y haberle dicho esa gran mentira.

Los ojos de Hermione expresaban una profunda tristeza y desolación, respiraba agitada.

Antes de que Harry se disculpara, la joven, ya había salido corriendo hacía las puertas del castillo, llorando desconsolada.

En ese instante gotas de agua mojaron los cristales de las gafas de Harry. Empezaba a llover.

El muchacho se sintió pésimo, por haber tratado así a Hermione y muy pronto las gotas de lluvia se mezclaron con sus lágrimas. ¿Habría perdido a la chica que amaba?

El día se le hizo eterno a Harry, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin Hermione a su lado o un Ron que le hiciera las gracias en los días en Hogwarts. Estaba solo. El pelirrojo no había regresado aun de la excursión al pueblo y por otro lado Harry no se veía preparado para hablar con su amiga, después de cómo la había tratado.

Llevaba todo el día paseando, por los terrenos a pesar de la fina lluvia que caía y no quería regresar a la sala común por si se encontraba con ella. Tampoco había acudido a la comida.

Ahora mismo, estaba sentado bajo el gran árbol a la orilla del lago, empapado, pero sin querer marcharse, ya que ese lugar le ayudaba pensar.

- ¿Potter?-una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

El muchacho miró la figura que lo había llamado. Era la señora Pomfrey con una gran túnica de abrigo oscura, para el frío y la lluvia. Y lo miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué haces ahí, a estas horas y con el frío que hace?- la mujer se acercó- pero mírate estas empapado ¡¡Vas a coger una pulmonía!!

-No, señora Ponfrey, estoy bien- dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los pantalones- solo estaba...

-¡¡Tonterías!!- lo interrumpió la mujer- ¡¡Ahora mismo te vienes conmigo a la enfermería...!!

-Pero...

-Nada de peros.. ¡Vamos!- dicho esto la mujer echo a andar con paso diligente y detrás un Harry confuso.

Al llegar a la enfermería la mujer lo hizo cambiarse de ropa usando el _accio_ para atraer prendas secas del muchacho y le dio a beber una poción que sabía a menta y que servía para prevenir los resfriados.

-Bien, Potter, me podría decir ¿Qué hacía usted con este tiempo ahí fuera? Que yo sepa no ha ido Hogsmead cierto?

-Ajam... Yo estaba bueno... pensando...

-Pensando ¿no? Bueno bueno...-Dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

-y no es por molestar- siguió Harry curioso- ¿y usted qué hacía fuera tambien?

-Bueno...Potter- sonrojándose un poco al ser pillada por el muchacho- Eso no le compete, joven, pero le diré que fui a por una planta especial para la poción contra la gripe, que solo se encuentra en el bosque...

Harry asintió pensativo.

-Madame Ponfrey, ¿Seguro que no hay alguna poción para contrarrestar el hechizo de la poción de amor?- Dijo el muchacho esperanzado pensando en Hermione.

- me temo señor Potter que no- dijo la mujer arqueando una ceja- La pociones amorosas no tiene contra hechizo, solo se tiene que pasar el efecto según lo bebido, pero eso ya lo sabía...

-Ya...-el joven hundió sus hombros desanimado.

-Creo saber, Harry- el chico levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre- que ya se en que estaba usted pensando... en la señorita Granger ¿me equivoco?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe señor Potter el efecto de la poción cor desaparecerá en una semana.

-¿Qué puedo hacer de mientras? -Pregunto abatido el muchacho- Creo que le he hecho daño, en una conversación que tuvimos

-Tener mucha paciencia y darle cariño señor Potter, es lo mejor, y quizá seguirle un poco la corriente- Madame Ponfrey le guiño un ojo pícara- Ya me entiende. Pero lo principal es que la respete en todo momento, ahora estará muy sensible.

-Ajam...señora Ponfrey...-siguió el muchacho ocurriéndosele una nueva duda- Hermione se niega a pensar que esta hechiza, y no recuerda lo ocurrido...¿Eso es parte de la ...?

-Si- respondió la mujer- es parte de los efectos de la poción cor, la negación. Ella en ningún momento aceptará ni recordara haber tomado nada..

"Entonces cuando me dijo que no entendía ni sabía, era cierto..." se dijo a si mismo, sintiéndose un idiota por replicarle a la joven en su momento.

-Será mejor, señor Potter que no se lo mencione- dijo la enfermera, como leyéndole la mente- no le diga nada sobre su hechizo, pues la turbará más de lo necesario... Trátela con normalidad

- Vale, muchas gracias por los consejos señora- dijo el muchacho levantándose de la camilla en la que había estado sentado y despidiéndose.

-Hasta mañana, señor Potter-

-adios

Cuando Harry salió de la enfermería, ya era la hora de la cena. Estaba demasiado cansado y con el estomago revuelto así que decidió ir a la sala común e irse a su habitación a dormir, ya que pensaba que Hermione estaría en el gran comedor y no la vería.

Dijo la contraseña del retrato y entró en la sala.

Estaba solitaria a excepción de una persona, precisamente la que no quería ver Harry, Hermione...

La chica lo miraba, con los ojos aun rojos e hinchados, de pie junto a la puerta como esperando su llegada, se notaba que había estado llorando por largo tiempo. Harry se sintió fatal.

- Hermione... yo- dijo el joven avergonzado- siento como te traté... soy un estupido...yo..

Contra todo pronóstico la chica no lo dejó terminar de hablar y lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza llorando...El muchacho correspondió.

- No... me dejes por favor...- su voz sonaba ahogada por las lágrimas, desde el cuellos de Harry- No... podría soportarlo... yo te amo... déjame aunque sea ...solo ser tu amiga.. por favor

Harry se conmovió y a la vez se sintió mal por las lágrimas de Hermione. La apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

- No te dejaré nunca...-dijo el chico levantando la barbilla de la joven para mirarla. Era tan bella, aunque tuviera el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados. Le partía el corazón verla llorar.

La chica fijó su mirada castaña en la verde de Harry mientras este dulcemente le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares, rozando suavemente sus mejillas.

-Te amo...-repitió Hermione casi en un susurro, y se fue acercando a Harry lentamente. El joven no retrocedió. Notaba el aliento de Hermione en sus labios, su dulce aroma. El joven cerró lo ojos dejándose llevar, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto. Que Hermione hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pensó.

Hermione acortaba la distancia que los separaba poco a poco, mientras cerraba sus ojos castaños...

Finite incantatem, jeje aquí el capítulo 4, espero que os vaya gustando la historia, un besoteee y como siempre dejadme:

**Review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olaaa que tal, perdon por no actualizar antes, es que como ando liadilla con los estudios, solo puedo escribir los fines de semana y poco mas y ademas se me ocurren historias intercaladas jeje como la de "la fiesta de disfraces" pero bueno aqui teneis el capi. Y gracias a todos, sobre todo a los que me dejais review..**

**Todo es de jk rowling y la warner.**

**Accio capi 5¡¡¡ y con recordatorio y todo jeje**

**En el capi anterior**

_-Te amo...-repitió Hermione casi en un susurro, y se fue acercando a Harry lentamente. El joven no retrocedió. Notaba el aliento de Hermione en sus labios, su dulce aroma. El joven cerró lo ojos dejándose llevar, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto. Que Hermione hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pensó._

_Hermione acortaba la distancia que los separaba poco a poco, mientras cerraba sus ojos castaños..._

La puerta de la sala común se abrió de repente. Los jóvenes se separaron sorprendidos por el ruido.

Un pelirrojo sonriente atravesaba el umbral sin tener ni la menor idea de la escena tan intima que acaba de interrumpir.

-¡¡Hola Harry!!-miro a sus dos amigos, que estaban un tanto sonrojados-¿¿ Y esas caras??...

-Bueno esto...-intento responder Harry antes de que el pelirrojo sacara conclusiones indebidas.

-Bueno da igual-continuo Ron sin dejar hablar a su amigo- Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida,¡¡¡ le he pedido salir a Luna!!!

Dijo el pelirrojo muy contento dando botecito, un poco ridículos, sobre la alfombra de la sala.

-Me alegro..Ron fantástico-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Si..Ron muy bien-respondió una Hermione contenta, que aprovechando la cercanía de Harry, lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Ron los vio y preguntó:

-¿Y eso –dijo señalando con la cabeza sus manos unidas, unas que Harry se apresuró a soltar-¿ me tenéis algo que explicar?

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja sonriente.

-Nada Ron- dijo un Harry en un intento por disimular.

-¿Seguro?- Ron se rió por lo bajo-¿ y que tal la mañana? Y como sigue Hermy con lo de la poci...

-Aaaaahhh...-Harry soltó un sonoro bostezo y le echó una mirada asesina a su amigo, para que no continuara hablando- que sueño tengo, vámonos a la cama Ron.

-Yo no tengo sueño...- Harry le echó otra mirada de "callate de una vez y sígueme, ahora te explico"- Bueno ahora que lo dices, si tengo algo de sueño... vamos...

-Adios, mi amor-dijo Hermione dándole un beso el la mejilla a un Harry que tiraba de un Ron confuso. La chica no se había dado cuenta de toda la pantomima de sus amigos, ya que no había dejado de observar el rostro perfecto de su amado- hasta mañana mi Harry

Y seguidamente la joven subió las escaleras a su habitación de prefecta.

Harry nada más llegar al cuarto le pegó una colleja Ron en la cabeza.

-¿¿Se puede saber que narices haces??-dijo Ron enfadado y sorprendido, tocándose la nuca- Me ha dolido...joo

-Más fuerte debería de haberte dado, zoquete- le dijo Harry sin miramientos- Casi metes la pata y además, me dejaste con el marrón de salir sólo, con Hermione, sabiendo en el estado en el que está...

-Ya..bueno yo creía que a ti, te gustaba...-dijo Ron mirándolo arrepentido- por eso pensé en dejaros solos...así aprovechabas...

-¿Cómo..cómo sabes que me gusta...?-dijo un Harry colorado.

-Se ve a la legua, Harry-comento Ron cómplice sonriendo al joven- seré un zoquete, pero de eso si me he dado cuenta...

-Ya bueno...-Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando centrarse en el tema de la conversación-El caso es que ella está hechizada y te saque a rastras de la sala para que no se lo mencionaras...

Entonces Harry le contó a Ron todo lo ocurrido en el día, desde la pelea con Hermione hasta su charla con la enfermera, por supuesto aludiendo algunos detallitos.

-Así que era eso...-dijo Ron entendiendo la cuestión- vale, no diré nada...

-Gracias-dijo Harry más animado al contar con la palabra de Ron.

-Oye amigo una cosa- Ron se rascó la barbilla, pensativo- ¿Qué vas hacer con ella? Quiero decir...si te mola... ¿porque no le sigues la corriente..¿

-No sería lo correcto, Ron-dijo Harry triste sentándose en la cama de su cuarto- Yo no le gusto en realidad...sería mentirme a mi mismo...Y ella a la larga cuando pase el efecto se enfadara conmigo.

-Pero ¿prefieres verla sufrir?-dijo Ron arqueando una ceja- además yo no estaría tan seguro de que no le gustas...

-No se Ron...

-Un poco de cariño no hace daño-dijo Ron sonrió, mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir- Bueno te dejo entonces que voy a sobar un rato. Hasta mañana Harry...

-Hasta mañana, Ron...-susurró Harry, todavía con sus pensamientos en otra parte.

Después de ponerse el pijama, abrió su cama y se acostó boca arriba admirando el techo. Poco después quedó dormido...

_Oscuridad, de nuevo esa maldita oscuridad tan agobiante lo envolvía hasta el punto de no ver nada y solo sentir un frío glacial recorrerle el cuerpo. Buscó su varita y la encendió con un "lumus"._

_Lo que vio lo dejo congelado. _

_En ese lugar no había nada, era pura oscuridad, una nada absoluta y apabullante. Su varita tembló en su mano. _

_Como tantas otras veces, recorrió esa nada oscura esperando encontrar la salida._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero sabía que debía darse prisa porque como en sus otros sueños, lo peor estaba por llegar._

_Una risa fría, le heló la sangre a sus espaldas. El señor de la oscuridad estaba allí e iba a por él. Echó a correr todo lo que dieron sus piernas, con tal mala suerte que se tropezó y cayó de bruces al frío suelo. Su varita salió disparada de su mano y se apagón..._

_-Harry Potter ...-la Voz helada del señor Tenebroso resonó muy cerca del chico tirado en el suelo. El joven no podía ver nada- Volvemos a vernos..._

_Se rió cruelmente, una risa que hizo que los pelos de su nuca se erizasen._

_-Te tengo donde yo quería...Sólo...Nadie podrá ayudarte...-Voldemort siguió hablando mientras Harry se incorporaba lentamente- ¿No te gusta la oscuridad, Harry? Es mi mayor arma contra ti... bueno esa y el dolor.. ¡¡Crucio!!!_

_Harry cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran el cuerpo, pero no le dio el placer a su enemigo de gritar. _

_-¿que, Potter, lo estas pasando bien?- Voldemort rio de nuevo parando su tortura. _

_-No...podrás ...conmigo...-Dijo Harry jadeando aun tumbado en el suelo. Alzo la vista en la oscuridad y pudo distinguir una pupilas rojo sangre mirándolo con odio._

_-¿Seguro, Potter?- continuó el lord- ya no te queda nadie por quien luchar para hacerte el héroe...Ya maté a tu amor, la asquerosa sangre sucia, y todos tus miserables amigos acabaran como ella..._

_-Eso...es ¡¡Mentira!!!- dijo Harry notando como las lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos- ¡¡¡Ella no esta muerta!!!!_

_-Oh, ya lo creo...- Dijo Voldemort sonriendo sin alegría y con maldad contemplando el rostro dolorido de su adversario- Te dije que lo perderías todo...y ni el poder de esa cosa asquerosa llamada amor te salvará, Potter¡¡Crucio!!!_

_Harry esta vez si gritó, desgarradoramente, con lagrimas en los ojos. Su Hermione había muerto y él nada podía hacer...prefería morir..._

-¡¡¡Harry¡!!!

_El dolor que le quemaba los huesos lo recorría entero. Voldemort no paraba de enviarle crucios a diestro y siniestro, mientras reía a carcajadas macabras..._

-¡¡Harry, mi amor!!!

_Quería que le lanzara la maldición final y acabar con su sufrimiento..._

-¡¡¡Harry, por favor!!!

_Esa voz ..él la conocía...era ella...El dolor cesó y todo se iluminó de pronto..._

Entreabrió sus verdes ojos e intentó distinguir una figura que le sostenía la cabeza en su regazo. Veía borroso sin sus gafas. Notaba unas caricias cálidas en su rostro y gotas saladas que caían sobre en el. Lágrimas.

Los abrió completamente y vislumbró a su querida Hermione. Se levantó de Sus piernas y ella rápidamente lo abrazo por el cuello. Alguien le pasó las gafas y se las puso.

-Harry, mi vida...-Escuchaba y sentía la respiración entrecortada de Hermione en su cuello. Parecía que sollozaba.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Ron arrodillado en el suelo a lado del sofá en donde estaban sentados. Se le veía bastante preocupado. Entonces el pelirrojo pregunto:

-Oye tío¿Qué has soñado¿Qué te ha pasado? nos tenías preocupadísimos

El sollozó de Hermione aumentó , la joven alzó la cabeza de su cuello, le cogió la cara y lo beso dulcemente en la frente sobre su cicatriz y siguió abrazándolo con ternura.

-Harry...mi vida... que miedo he pasado- dijo hermione intentando calmar sus sollozos.

-yo...no se – el joven se sentía muy confuso- No me acuerdo que he soñado.

Mintió descaradamente porque no quería preocuparlos, además de todas formas ese sueño no había sido real.

-Si claro, Harry –dijo Ron nada convencido, levantándose del suelo- Pues has gritado de lo lindo.

-¿Qué he hecho¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto Harry desconcertado.

Hermione se separo un poco de él y miro a Ron para que hablara.

-Pues mira poco después de haberme dormido, escuche un ruido- contó el pelirrojo- Me di la vuelta y te vi tirado en el suelo. Al parecer te habías caído de la cama. Te retorcías, parecías muerto de dolor, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Empezaste a gritar como un loco... Y nombraste a Hermione. Así que fui a llamarla y los dos te sacamos del cuarto para que no despertaras a todo Griffindor y te trajimos a la sala común.

-Intentamos despertarte, mi amor- continuó Hermione, respirando fuerte, como intentando no volver a llorar- Te llamábamos pero no pudimos... Parecía que te estaba dando un ataque y pensé que te perdía...No se que hubiera hecho...te amo...

Y volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento...-aseguro Harry- siento preocuparos pero ya estoy bien...Solo fue una pesadilla

Dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza.

-Bueno...-dijo el pelirrojo aun no muy convencido, mirando su reloj de pulsera mágico- si tu lo dices te creo...Me voy ya a la cama...que son ya las 4 de la mañana...

-hasta mañana, Ron.

-Hasta mañana-respondió la castaña muy bajito

Se fue hacia las escaleras pero antes de subir se volvió

-Y procura que la próxima vez que te de un ataque, que no sean las 3 de la madrugada...vale?

Y sin esperar respuesta se perdió por las escaleras.

Harry siguió abrazando a Hermione un rato más, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. La joven se había calmado hacía rato.

-Tuve miedo de perderte...-susurró Hermione contra su hombro de pronto- te amo...

Y seguidamente le dio varios besos cariñosos en su cuello y mandíbula.

Un calor muy agradable lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo, pero eludiendo sus sentimientos se separó de ella con suavidad.

-Solo fue un sueño, Hermione..- Dijo mirándola por primera vez a los ojos, los cuales estaban algo rojos y un poco hinchados, pero no le quitaban belleza alguna. Su pelo rizado revuelto, su naricilla respingona sonrojada y lo más turbador, sus labios rojos entreabiertos. El joven sacudió la cabeza- Estoy perfectamente...no te preocupes... no ha sido nada.

-¿Seguro, mi amor?-dijo mientras le apartaba el flequillo de los ojos con mimo, dejando al descubierto su cicatriz.

-Si...seguro..-Dijo nervioso, mientras Hermione lo seguía acariciando, ahora pasando dulcemente su mano por su pecho. Harry, mientras la observaba, rememoró su sueño, el dolor que había sentido por creer a Hermione muerta. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. No quería que eso ocurriese, tenía que estar con ella para protegerla siempre.

Hermione al darse cuenta de que la miraba, alzó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron. La joven se acercó a su rostro. El muchacho se inquietó sabiendo lo que buscaba Hermione, pero esa vez no la iba a detener. Él sabía que estaba mal, pero no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad que truncó Ron, la otra vez. Además si quería protegerla que mejor, que estar con ella todo el tiempo como pareja. Ya se lamentaría cuando acabaran los efectos de la poción...

Miro los labios de ella entreabierto, exhalando su aliento sobre los de él. Se paro a unos poco centímetros.

-Te amo, mi vida...-susurró dulcemente, rozando su nariz con la de él.

Harry no aguanto más. Termino la distancia entre ellos. Probó por primera vez los labios de la chica que amaba. Primero se rozaron en unas dulces caricias tímidas, para más tarde terminar en un beso apasionado. La Joven lo abrazó por el cuello y acarició su pelo, mientras él rodeaba su cintura. Se sentían en el cielo.

Hermione mordisqueó el labio inferior de Harry y el joven uniéndose al juego que le causaba tantas emociones desconocidas hasta ahora, rozó su lengua contra los labios de la joven pidiendo paso. La joven aceptó y pronto empujó a Harry contra el sofá para quedar encima de él y siguió besándolo. Quizá demasiado apasionadamente.

La temperatura fue subiendo y Harry lo sabía, pero no tenía la voluntad de parar.

Hermione, cogió la mano de Harry que acariciaba su espalda tímidamente y la llevó a su pierna guiándola poco a poco, ascendiendo y acariciando, hasta llegar a su muslo y subir lentamente la falda de su camisón.

Harry, notó como su cuerpo temblaba excitado y supo que eso debía terminar, no quería acabar haciendo nada de lo que se arrepintiera.

-Hermione...-dijo con la respiración agitada separándose de los labios de ella. La joven lo miró. Harry notaba sus jadeos, sus labios estaban hinchados por sus besos.

-Harry...-dijo Hermione intentando controlar la respiración- Te necesito... te amo...

El muchacho notó que su cara enrojecía. Desde luego, la poción estaba actuando con eficacia. Tenía que pensar algo para detenerla.

-Yo...-Hermione se agachó, besándolo de nuevo, no dejándolo terminar. La muchacha metió una mano calida bajo su camiseta del pijama. Harry se estremeció.

-Por... favor- Dijo Harry, jadeando, mientras ella lo besaba en el cuello- No... no estoy preparado...

Hermione de repente paró. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo.

-Lo...siento no...quería presionarte...-susurró Hermione agitada y con mirada arrepentida- es que te amo demasiado...no puedo controlarme...

-No...traquila...-Harry le sonrió más relajado. En realidad estaba más que preparado, para el paso que Hermione quería dar, pero no sería justo ni para ella ni para él. Harry la amaba y por eso quería lo mejor para ella, es decir,que no se precipitara- Yo también te quiero mucho...Te amo...

Ella sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos se iluminaron y le dio un beso corto en los labios. La joven se recostó completamente sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. Poco después notó la respiración rítmica de Hermione, la joven se había dormido y él procedió ha hacer lo mismo.

**Finite incantatem¡¡¡ bueno que tal como ha quedado?? Os ha gustado, ha subido un pelin la temperatura eh?? Jeje cosa de la dichosa poción cor jeje **

**Bueno dejad **

**Review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí traigo la continuacion del fic jeje, quiero dar las gracias a todo los que lo leeis pero sobre todo lo que me dejais vuestra opinión**

**Este capi puede que sea un poco mas corto, pero os digo que hay sorpresa al final jeje. En este capi averiguareis cosas sobre la pocion cor que son interesante y alguna cosilla más...**

**Bueno todo esto es de Rowling y la warner **

**Entonces ... accio capi 6¡¡¡¡**

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione despertaron uno junto al otro acostados en rojo sillón de la sala común. Ambos se besaron un rato más antes de levantarse y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, ya que era lunes, y tenían que ir clase.

"un día menos" pensaba Harry mientras se ponía la corbata del uniforme. "un día menos para que acabe el efecto de la poción"

El joven suspiró apesadumbrado.

-oye, tu -se dio la vuelta para ver a un pelirrojo sonriente saliendo del baño, ya vestido- ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche pillín?

-Buenos días a ti también, Ron- dijo Harry sarcástico.

-No evadas el tema, tío que nos conocemos-La sonrisa de Ron se acentuó- ¿¿Estuviste con hermione cierto??

-Si, estuve con ella- admitió, Harry suspirando deprimido- En la sala común.

-¿¿y??-instó El pelirrojo para que continuara- ¿ocurrió algo interesante?, tu ya me entiendes jeje...

-Nos besamos...simplemente-dijo Harry nervioso "mentira Potter y lo sabes bien... Si no fuera porque la paraste..." pensó poniéndose colorado- Solo nos quedamos dormidos...ya está...Nada con lo que engordad tu mente calenturienta,...

-Si, si – se Rió el pelirrojo no creyéndoselo del todo- Pero bueno...a parte de eso ¿Sois ya pareja?...

-Pues...No le he dicho nada..-dijo Harry arqueado una ceja, percatándose de ese detalle- pero quizá así sea mejor, porque en su estado...

-Harry –interrumpió Ron- En su estado precisamente, si te echas atrás en tu decisión de estar con ella le harás mucho daño y te odiaría ¿No me dijiste que estaría super sensible, por culpa de la poción?

-Si...vaya...-Harry se deprimió- la he liado... tienes razón, ahora no puedo decirle que no...

-Yo que tú le seguiría la corriente en lo que queda de semana...- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ron, yo la amo- dijo Harry mirándolo- la idea de ser su novio no me molesta, pero si... lo que pueda pasar después, cuando se acabe el efecto...

-Según me comentaste queda una semana, pues aprovecha...- Dijo Ron resuelto- Pero si la tratas bien, yo pienso, que ella al final lo vera y te perdonara...

-Bueno, dejémoslo vale...Ella me está esperando abajo—dijo caminado hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, Romeo, vamos-Rió el pelirrojo- ve a encontrarte con Julieta...

-Cállate, Ron- Dijo Harry riéndose dándole una colleja, mientas bajaba las escaleras rápido para que su amigo pelirrojo no se la devolviera.

¡¡¡Mi amor!!!-Nada más poner un pie en el ultimo escalón, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo y besándolo, como si no lo hubiera visto en días-!!!buenos días¡¡¡

Harry le respondía los besos tímidamente, mientras ella lo apretaba feliz entre sus brazos.

-Buenos día, Hermione- dijo Harry aun un poco colorado por el recibimiento.

-Te amo-dijo La joven mirándolo a lo ojos con devoción.

-Yo también a ti –Dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente.

Harry sabía que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que se estaba engañando a si mismo, creyendo que en verdad Hermione lo amaba. Pero era tan bonito...

-Hola pareja- Los dos tortolos miraron hacia las escaleras. Ron ya había bajado.

-!!!Hola Ronald¡¡- saludó Hermione con una gran sonrisa- ¡¡¡Harry y yo somos novios¡¡¡. ¿Verdad mi vida?

-Emm...Si- dijo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente, "por lo menos me he ahorrado pedírselo" pensaba el muchacho.

-Me alegro- dijo Ron riéndose un poco por la efusividad un tanto exagerada de su amiga.- ¿¿No vamos a desayuna??

-Sip¡¡¡-respondió Hermione feliz con cierto tono infantil, mientras cogía la mano de Harry, y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Ron siguió riéndose por lo bajo mientras los veía caminar delante suya, hasta que se encontró con su querida Luna, que vio pasar a la pareja un tanto sorprendida, aunque sonriente.

Pasó el día con tranquilidad, sin nada que destacar. Bueno , todo el colegio ya sabía el romance existente entre Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió y su inseparable e inteligente amiga, Hermione Granger.

A nadie le sorprendió la noticia, pero lo que si dio que hablar, y mucho fue el comportamiento, tan extremadamente entregado de la castaña a su novio.

Después del termino de las clases, Harry y Hermione siempre cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron a la sala común seguidos de un pelirrojo un poco malhumorado, ya que su Luna se fue a su propia sala en ravenclaw a hacer unas tareas. Esto a Ron no le hacía mucha gracia porque tendría que quedarse de sujeta velas para la parejita feliz, que llevaba todo el día haciéndose carantoñas. Así estaban cuando entraron por la puerta del retrato, y vieron un remolino de gente delante del tablón de anuncios.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Harry a sus dos amigos, mirando extrañado el grupo de gente.

-no se mi amor...-dijo Hermione abrazándose a él- ¿nos sentamos?

-Voy a ver...-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al tablón, y cuando estaba allí miró hacia atrás para encontrase con un Harry y una Hermione besándose en el sillón- no hace falta que me acompañéis eh?

Replicó Ron sarcástico, mientras volvía a mirar al tablón estirando el cuello para ver el anuncio por encima de la multitud emocionada.

Harry y Hermione ignorando el chisme, seguían besándose. El joven no podía dejar de disfrutarlo. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La muchacha, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry no paraba de rozar sus labios con los suyo y acariciarle el pelo con dulzura, sin importar que estaban en una sala común repleta de gente.

Harry la separó con delicadeza. Y la miró. Era tan preciosa.

-¿Me amas Harry?-preguntó la joven devolviéndole la mirada.

-Yo...si te amo...aunque...-"Tu en realidad no me ames a mi" pensaba Harry tristemente, pero no lo dijo.

-Aunque..¿Qué? mi amor...-preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él para rozas sus narices.

-No ...nada...no...

Hermione iba a besarle de nuevo, cuando...

-¿a que no sabéis qué?-Dijo Ron que se acababa de acercar a ellos, tras mirar el anuncio. Harry notó como Hermione resopló de frustración al haberla interrumpido.

-No, Ron, no sabemos nada así que lárgate...-dijo Hermione cortante, con una mirada fría , volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

Harry la observó atento. Se estremeció sin saber porque con la mirada de la chica.

-uhh..que borde la nena-dijo el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja, enfadado- no te da derecho hablarme así solo porque estás hechi...

-Ronald¡¡,-dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al pelirrojo porque casi mete la gamba-¿qué querías decirnos compañero?

-Ah¡¡...eso, -dijo el pelirrojo recordado- Pone en la nota que Dumbledore va anunciar algo importante esta noche en la cena, que no faltemos.

-Qué ilu¡¡¡, verdad cariño¡¡-dijo Hermione emocionada a Harry.

-Si ...-dijo el muchacho sonriendo a Hermione.

Llegó la cena, los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Y esperaron.

Para sorpresa de todos, el que se levantó para dar el anuncio no fue el director, sino la subdirectora y profesora de transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall.

-Bien, alumnos, supongo que todos habréis leído el aviso en los tablones -La profesora revisó el salón con sus sabios ojos- Así que os anuncio lo siguiente: Tendremos una fiesta, este viernes en honor a nuestro querido director Dumbledore, el cual cumple años.

El salón por un momento se quedó callado por la noticia pero pronto se escucharon murmullos para acabar en grandes aplausos y silbidos hacia su anciano director.

El aludido se levantó del asiento y saludo a su alumnado. Se aclaró la garganta y habló. Todos se callaron.

-Muchas gracias a todos-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su amable rostro- no estoy acostumbrado a celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero esperó recibir muchos regalos y he de decir que unos calcetines no estarían demás- Y guiño un ojo- podéis seguir con vuestra cena.

Seguidamente se sentó y todo comenzaron a comer, bastante animados.

-¡!!Toma ya¡!!fiesta¡¡- dijo Ron mientras se comía una alita de poyo con la mano.

-¿Cuántos años cumplirá el dire?-preguntó Ginny observando con un gesto de desagrado como comía su hermano.

-Ni idea- respondió Neville, a su lado.

-¿Cuanto van a que tiene más de 100?-dijo Seamus Finnigan entrando en la conversación.

-No creo que tantos...-dijo Dean Thomas- Eres un poco exagerado amigo.

-¿Tu que opinas, Harry?- Dijo Ron con la boca llena.

-No lo se, puede tener noventa y tantos o mas, la verdad es que se conserva-dijo Harry mientras pinchaba unas patatas fritas con salsa, imaginándose a Dumbledore soplando una tarta inmensa con 90 velitas. Sonrió ante la visión.

-¿Me dejas a mi, mi amor?-dijo Hermione quitándole el tenedor con rapidez de la mano.

-¿Cómo? Hermione no hace falta...puedo comer yo solo...-Hermione le metió las patatas en la boca si avisar, el joven casi se atragante y Ron al ver la escena empezó a toser de la risa.

La chica cogió una servilleta y le limpió la sala de la barbilla con mimo.

-¡!!Harry, mira pero si es mami¡¡¡-Ron empezó a carcajearse y Seamus y Dean también. Harry resopló.

Hermione hacía caso omiso a las risas y seguía centrada en ayudar a su amor.

-Oye mi vida-dijo Hermione a lo suyo mirando a Harry a los ojos, mientras sonreía- vamos junto a la fiesta ¿no?

-Claro...

-¡!!Fantastico¡¡¡ te amo...- Dijo mientras lo besaba en la boca.

-Ohhh¡¡ fantastico mi Harry-Ron siguió burlandose imitando la voz de la joven, mientras los demás se reía- no me gustaría ir con mi madre...

-ohh vale-dijo Harry enfadado- dejadlo ya...

-Callate de una vez ,Ronald-la voz de Hermione cambio, drásticamente a un tono frío, que Harry nunca le había escuchado, muy distinto al tono meloso utilizado minutos antes. Esto hizo que Ron dejara de reír abrumado. La mirada de la joven era peligrosa. Harry la observó y se estremeció sin querer. Luego la joven siguió comiendo como si nada volviendo a su tono jovial de siempre.

Así pasó la cena con alguna que otra extravagancia por parte de Hermione, pero no volvió a mostrar su cara fría. Esa parte de ella inquietaba mucho a Harry, y ahora que

recordaba era la misma que utilizó cuando Ron los interrumpió después de mirar el tablón de anuncios.

Luego de terminar la cena, Harry junto con Hermione y sus amigos se dirigieron a la sala común y un tanto cansados después de estar un rato sentados en los sillones charlando decidieron irse a la cama.

_Oscuridad, frío... Voldemort lo cogió del tobillo y cayó al suelo... Un fogonazo de luz,... un grito agónico de la persona que más amaba...Hermione había muerto..._

Harry despertó sobresaltado, empapado en sudor y respirando agitado.

Otra vez ese maldito sueño¿que significaba todo aquello?¿Qué le iba a ocurrir a Hermione? Todo eso lo inquietaba sobre manera.

Sabiendo que no podría dormirse, se puso las zapatillas y salió de la cama y antes de irse de la habitación de los chico sin hacer el menor ruido cogió la capa de su padre. Decidió ir a dar un paseo por los pasillos para despejarse.

Todo aquello del sueño lo alarmaba, y había algo más que lo inquietaba ¿estaría en lo correcto en sostener una relación con Hermione, estando hechizada por la dichosa poción cor? El primer día que se besaron Harry lo vio todo claro pero ahora no estaba muy seguro. Esa chica que decía que lo quería a veces no parecía Hermione, era solo una mera ilusión de lo que en realidad era ella. La poción la transformaba. Llevaba un día con ella y ya había notado el cambio. Estaba mucho más sensible, a veces muy temperamental y fría, otras apasionada y dulce...la poción actuaba en ella. Harry pensó triste que él no amaba a esa Hermione, si no, a su amiga de siempre, la cual el sabía que nunca tendría.

Pensaba en esto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo en dirección al pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca. Así que iría a ella y aprovecharía para consultar ciertas cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

Abrió la el candado de la biblioteca con un simple "alhojomora" y entró.

Se fue directo a la zona de pociones y hechizos. Paso un dedo por el lomo de lo tomos polvorientos a la luz de su varita y encontró lo que buscaba: "_Pociones amorosas_"

Se sentó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y empezó a buscar en el viejo volumen.

La señora Pomfrey le había contado lo principal sobre la poción que aquejaba a Hermione, pero el prefería mirarlo por si mismo por si encontraba algún dato relevante.

-poción cor...poción cor...-murmuraba mientras pasaba el dedo índice por la pagina- poción cor...¡aquí está¡

Comenzó a leer:

"_La poción cor o poción del corazón, es rápida y eficaz de sencilla preparación, aunque puede confundirse mediante unas dosis en menor medida con la poción dormidina que..."_

-Si lo hubiese sabido antes, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, maldito Malfoy... bueno me paso esta parte que ya la se...

"_Sus efectos en la persona pueden ser muy variados, pero en general y en mayor medida, esa persona con el paso de los día hasta que acaba el efecto de la poción, puede volverse obsesiva, apasionada y agresiva además de exagerar profundamente los rasgos de la personalidad del sujeto. Cuanto mayor liquido de poción cor beba la persona más tiempo durara el hechizo, por lo tantos sus efectos pueden volverse peligrosos para la propia persona y los que le rodeen, sobre todo para el sujeto, objeto de su deseo, ya que se agravaran las reacciones..._

-Uh...que chungo...esto describe un poco el comportamiento de Hermione... y solo acaba de empezar...hasta el viernes quedan...-Harry hizo cuentas- si hoy es lunes...cuatro día, espero que la cosa no vaya a peor...

Siguió leyendo otro punto importante que le interesaba:

"_Al terminar el efecto de la poción la persona recordara, poco a poco todo lo acontecido, de cuando estaba hechizada..."_

-Mierda...-susurró Harry- Hermione lo recordará todo...

Pronto escucho un maullido y cerró el libro de sopetón. Filch andaba cerca no le convenía que lo encontraran ahí. Se echo su capa por lo alto dejo el libro en su sitio y salio con rapidez de la biblioteca.

Pronto se encontró en la sala común y cansado por la caminata decidió que ya era hora de irse a acostar. Al día siguiente lo vería todo con mayor claridad.

**Finite incantatem¡¡¡ **

**Dije al principio que había sorpresa jeje siempre me ha hecho ilu hacer esto jeje ADELANTO del capi siguiente:**

_-le gritó Hermione en la cara- ¡¡¡Eres un estupido, imbecil HARRY POTTER¡¡¡_

_------------------------------------_

_-Maldita sangre sucia- dijo un Malfoy tirado en el suelo, limpiándose el_

_labio inferior sangrante_

_---------------------------------------_

_¡¡¡ ellos vendrán ¿me oyes? Y vendrán a por ti..._

_----------------------------------------_

_Y se desplomo en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Harry, reaccionó_

**Ya esta hasta el proximo capi que ya queda poco para el final, si no os importa dejadme: **

**Review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa que tal?? Esto se esta poniendo interesante, llegamos a la recta casi final del fic, estimo que este será el ultimo o antepenúltimo capi. **

**Quiero agradecer a todo los que leeis esta historia y sobre todo a os que me dejais comentarios.**

**Bueno esto por supuesto es de Rowling (si esa mujer rubia la cual me clava espinitas en lo referente a las parejas amorosas) y la Warner (que según un rumor que dicen por ahí, los productores querían en las películas unir a Harry y Hermione, pero esta mujer rubia no quiso buuu, con lo buena que era la idea xd) **

**Bueno ...**

**Accio capi 7¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó a la hora para ir a sus clases, aunque un poco dormido y se encontró con Hermione en la sala común que lo recibió muy efusivamente. La joven lo besó tanto y de tal forma que sintió que si no la paraba se le dormirían los labios.

-Hermione...Hermione...-la separó de él con suavidad- buenos días...

La joven lo miró con mala cara y mirada fría.

-¿No te gusta besarme?- inquirió con las cejas fruncidas- ¿por qué me rechazas?...

-No yo no...veras ...-Harry se puso nervioso-Es que un beso esta bien... pero estamos en plena sala común ...y vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno y...

-Asi que prefieres...¡¡¡Un maldito desayuno a mis besos!!!- le gritó Hermione en la cara- ¡¡¡Eres un estupido, imbecil HARRY POTTER¡¡¡

Y salió corriendo de la sala sin decir nada más...

Harry quedó paralizado, sin entender nada ya que todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa. Primero lo besaba apasionadamente y luego le gritaba... Definitivamente la poción empezaba a agravar sus efecto y no quería averiguar que sería de ellos el último día...

-Oye...¿Que demonios ha sido eso?-dijo Ron un tanto asustado que había observado la escena desde la escalera sin atreverse a intervenir.

-La poción cor, Ron ... la poción cor...

No volvió a ver Hermione en todo el resto del día y eso lo inquietó bastante, estaba preocupado.

Más tarde Harry y Ron salía de las mazmorras, al terminar su última clase, a la cual tampoco había asistido la castaña, cuando se encontraron con una escena, que los dejó helados...

-Maldita sangre sucia- dijo un Mafoy tirado en el suelo, limpiándose el labio inferior sangrante, mientras una Hermione con mirada fría y de odio lo apuntaba con su varita- Maldito Potter¡¡¡

Hermione, rápidamente y sin usar ningún hechizo le pegó una patada en el estomago a Malfoy, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-Retira todo lo que has dicho-Dijo Hermione entre dientes con esa voz y mirada helada.- ya¡¡¡

-No pienso...retirar lo que es cierto...-susuró Malfoy el cual su valor se iba evaporando poco a poco. Se notaba que temblaba- San Potter tu estupido novio es un engreído imbécil, prepotente, cara rajada¡¡¡¡ y tu una MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA¡¡¡

Hermione le asestó otras cuantas patadas en el estómago a Malfoy.

Haciendo que el rubio siguiera tosiendo sangre. La joven no mostró la menor debilidad.

-¡¡Ecleptio!!!-gritó Hermione y acto seguido el rubio, revolcó por los suelos gritando.

Toda la escena hizo que a Harry se le helara la sangre, si no paraba a la joven eso acabaría muy mal. Aunque el odiara a Malfoy, por que el le dijera cuatro tonterias no era para torturarlo como lo estaba haciendo la joven, eso no era propio de ella.

-Hermione,...-Ron se le adelantó y la sostuvo del brazo para detenerla, el también había notado que aquello era excesivo- El hurón ya ha tenido bastante...

-Déjame en paz...Ronald¡¡-la Joven se deshizo de su brazo y el pelirrojo cayó al suelo cuan largo era. De mientras, Malfoy había aprovechado para respirar y ponerse en pie- Hurón¡¡ restira todo lo que has dicho de una vez...

Hermione alzo la varita de nuevo peligrosamente. Malfoy estaba mas pálido de lo normal y con cara de asustado.

Harry vio el momento de actuar. Se acercó por detrás a la joven y la cogió por ambos brazos. Por acto reflejo ella también lo empujó como había hecho con Ron pero con la mala suerte que el joven chocó su espalda contra la pared. Y se desplomo en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Harry, reaccionó, dejando a Malfoy y yendo hasta su amado abnegada en lagrimas.

-Harry...¡¡¡ mi vida¡¡- dijo Hermione llorando, mientras se arrodillaba ante él y lo abrazaba- lo siento...lo siento...

Malfoy al ver la oportunidad se fue como pudo por el pasillo cojeando y gritando:

- Maldita sangre sucia¡¡¡ ellos vendrán ¿me oyes? Y vendrán a por ti...

El rubio se perdió por los pasillos.

Ron que había visto la escena se levantó tembloroso y empezó a espantar a los curiosos que los rodeaban.

-Eh.. fuera todo mundo¡¡ se acabo el espectáculo-decía El pelirrojo y luego se acercó a sus amigos.

Hermione seguía llorando desconsolada abrazando y besando a Harry, el cual ya había recuperado el sentido.

-lo siento...lo siento...-decía Hermione con los ojos rojos a causa de las lagrimas- no quería... hacerte daño, cariño... Yo te amo... lo siento...

-Ya, ya, Hermione ... no pasa nada-dijo Harry abrazándola fuerte, no podía reclamarle pues sabía que todo lo ocurrido no era culpa suya sino de la maldita poción que hacía sus estragos- te perdono...

Ron observaba la escena sin decir nada, pues todavía no asimilaba lo sucedido.

-Es que yo...-decía hermione intentando explicarse, entre hipos- Venía a disculparme contigo... no podía estar más tiempo si ti... y el estúpido de Malfoy... empezó a meterse conmigo y lo peor a insultarte a ti ... mi amor...Y perdí el control...lo siento...

La joven enterró el rostro en el pecho de Harry, mientras este la acunaba.

-No quería haceros daños...-levanto la mirada Hermione arrepentida, mirando a Harry y a Ron- No quería llegar a esos extremos...

- Ya Hermione...-dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Harry cruzó una mirada con Ron y este lo ayudó con su amiga castaña, la cual llevaron a su habitación enseguida para que descansara y se durmiera.

Al salir de su cuarto, Harry se quedó quieto, pensativo.

-Hay, algo...que me preocupa-mencionó Harry cruzandose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Normal, que te preocupes...-respondió Ron- Hermione se ha vuelto, un poco diabólica...No me gustaría cabrearla...

El pelirrojo se estremeció sin querer.

-No me refería a eso Ron-dijo Harry alzando la mirada- aunque, si tienes razón lo de Hermione me preocupa mucho...pero hay algo..

-¿El qué?..- el pelirrojo preguntó con la ceja arqueada- ¿hay algo más?

-Lo que dijo Malfoy antes de irse... lo de que irían por ella...

-Harry.. tan bien como yo sabes que Malfoy, es un cazurro-dijo Ron, rascándose la cabeza- El nunca hace nada, solo amenaza...Además ¿Quién iría detrás de Hermione?...

-Lo mortifagos- dijo Harry seguro- Voldemort...

Ron palideció y tiritó ante la mención del nombre.

-¿Por qué iría... quien-tu-sabes ...detrás de Hermione?... –dijo El pelirrojo alarmado.

-Para herirme...- aseguró, Harry- además tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace semanas...He tenido sueños...

-!!Lo sueños¡¡-Ron alzó la voz- ya sabía yo que me ocultabas algo...

-Veras..-Harry titubeó – no quería preocuparos...

Entonces Harry le narró a Ron los sueños que había tenido desde entonces. La expresión del pelirrojo iba cambiando a medida que narraba, primero de asombro, incredulidad y luego de miedo.

-Por eso Ron, se comporte como se comporte hay que protegerla- dijo Harry en resolución- La poción solo durará hasta el viernes...

-Esta bien-aceptó el pelirrojo un poco pálido.

Los días fueron pasando. Harry no sabía si prefería que el efecto de la poción terminara o no. Hermione a medida que pasaba la semana se volvía más irascible y agresiva con todo aquel que se metiera por medio de su relación y más de una vez él tuvo que detenerla, para que no se armara un revuelo. Otras veces era muy dulce y apasionada y Harry se sentía feliz, porque parecía la Hermione de siempre.

Ron por su parte se mantenía, a pesar de lo dicho por Harry, un poco alejado, no quería iniciar la ira de Hermione y se pasaba el día con su novia Luna.

Malfoy, por otro lado, después del incidente se había mantenido callado y sin molestar. Aunque Harry sabía que algo se traía entre manos, pues más de una vez lo había pillado mirándolos con odio.

Harry por su parte trató en lo posible, sobre llevar a Hermione y cuidarla.

Últimamente, las pesadillas sobre Hermione habían aumentado.

Llegó el ultimo día, viernes, el día en el que el efecto de la poción acabaría al dar las doce de la noche y el día en el que tendrían la fiesta de cumpleaños del director Dumbledore.

Ese día, Harry estuvo muy inquieto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Harry, cariño ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Hermione, dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Habían terminado las clases de la tarde y estaban relajándose un poco en la sala común, antes de irse a preparar para la fiesta. Harry estaba tumbado con la cabeza en el regazo de la castaña. El muchacho había cerrado los ojos, pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Nada- el Joven se levanto inquieto de las piernas de Hermione y se sentó. En realidad llevaba todo el día preocupado, el tiempo se le agotaba y al día siguiente Hermione seguro que lo odiaría, al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Hermione acercándosele – vamos mi vida, puedes contarme lo que quieras...

Luego lo besó en la boca con pasión, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Harry le respondía al beso.

Hermione se separó de él y con sonrisa pícara se sentó sobre las rodillas del joven mirándolo a los ojos. Harry le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-No me pasa nada, Hermione-le sonrió disimulando a su novia- seguro.

La chica se rió feliz.

-Me alegro- dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y se apretaba contra el- ¿Sabes que, cariño?

-Dime- dijo Harry mirando lo ojos marrones profundos de la joven.

-Ya casi hemos hecho nuestra primera semana como pareja-dijo Hermione emocionada- te amo, mi Harry...

El muchacho se desconcertó mucho por lo dicho por Hermione. Sabía que al día siguiente ya no serían pareja y eso lo entristecía, sobre manera.

-Aaa...que bien- dijo Harry simulando entusiasmo, y de repente se puso serio- Oye Hermione...

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-preguntó alarmada Hermione por la repentina seriedad del chico.

-Sabes...Te amo- la joven sonrió de oreja a oreja con esas palabras ya mucho mas tranquila- con toda mi alma, pase lo que pase, lo digo en serio...sean cuales sean las circunstancias...recuérdalo por favor, no lo olvides nunca...

-Claro que lo recordaré mi Harry- dijo Hermione dándole un beso corto- ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?...¿que circunstancias lo iban a cambiar?...

-Nada...-dijo Harry un poco nervioso- tonterias mías...

Harry la cogió de la barbilla con suavidad, y la besó dulcemente, a lo cual Hermione respondió encantada.

Siguieron besándose un rato más hasta que decidieron ir a arreglarse.

Más tarde Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna bajaron al gran salón, el cual,estaba muy bien decorado con guirnaldas de colores y un inmenso cartel al fondo de la sala, en el cual ponía el correspondiente "feliz cumpleaños". Además alguien había retirado las mesas a los lados de la sala para dejar una pista de baile. En el comedor se respiraba un ambiente ameno y tranquilo, se notaba que la fiesta acababa de comenzar.

-Guau¡¡ qué bonito¡¡- dijo Luna impresionada, viendo todo el decorado y la disposición de la sala. La Joven, que iba acompañada de su novio, Ron, vestía un falda plisada turquesa con una camiseta blanca de tiranta. Su pelo, rubio lo recogía en un moño informal.

-Si es un pasote- dijo Ron riéndose- Se han estirado este año...

El pelirrojo también estaba muy atractivo. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta negra. Como siempre se había dejado, sus correspondientes flequillos pelirrojos, un tanto greñudos, sobre las cejas y casi cubriéndole los ojos.

La pareja seguía admirando el decorado cuando...

-Bailemos mi vida¡¡- Hermione tan pronto piso el salón arrastró a Harry hasta la pista- Adios chicos¡¡

-Pero..Hermione, yo no se bailar¡¡¡

Ron y Luna no pudieron evitar reírse por la cara asustada que puso Harry ante la posibilidad de bailar y hacer el ridículo.

- Vamos mi amor no es tan complicado...- Hermione sonrió seductoramente mientras llegaban a la pista de baile, y colocaba a Harry- Pon tus manos en mis caderas, acaban de poner un poco de musica ¿Empezamos?

Harry asintió, nervioso. En realidad toda la situación lo ponía bastante nervioso. Hermione estaba hermosísima. Llevaba una mini falda vaquera con remaches en los bajos. Esta prenda dejaba ver sus impresionantes piernas. Por otra parte llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantas muy sugerente a la vista. Y su pelo estaba suelto con sus rizos cayendo por su espalda y hombros.

-Estas guapísima,- Dijo Harry mientras bailaban, y notaba como las caderas de Hermione rozaban con las suyas sensualmente.

-Gracias, Mi vida...-Se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Tu estás para comerte... Esos vaqueros y esa camiseta te sientan genial.

Hermione después de lo dicho, besó el lóbulo de la oreja, de Harry, haciendo que este se estremeciera de gusto.

Así pasaron toda la noche Harry y Hermione, entre roces, besos y caricias, mientras bailaban y reían. Llegó un momento en que la tensión pasional que había entre los dos, era asfixiante, más que nada por lo apasionada que se había vuelto Hermione ese ultimo día a causa de los efectos de la bendita poción, que estaba por acabar, cosa que Harry intentaba recordarse.

Los besos entre ellos, cada vez eran más largos e interminables y se apartaron a un rincón, para no llamar mucho la atención, cosa que Harry agradeció.

-Amor...-dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada después de tan largo beso- Vayámonos de la fiesta...para tener mas intimidad...

Esto ultimo lo susurró al oído del muchacho, que enrojeció al instante.

Sin darle tiempo a Harry de responder la joven lo sacó del gran comedor y lo llevaba por los pasillos desiertos y oscuros del castillo, mientras reía graciosamente.

-¿Hermione, a donde vamos?- dijo Harry sonriendo ante el comportamiento travieso de la joven.

La castaña solo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo sensualmente, sin responder, mientras seguía andando.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta la cual Harry reconoció como el aula de encantamientos.

-Aquí es-dijo Hermione sonriendo y entrado delante de Harry- Me encantan los cojines que utilizamos en las clases...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry un poco contrariado por la respuesta de su novia.

La joven no le respondió. Recogió unos cuantos cojines y los tiró amontonándolos en el suelo.

Hermione después de terminar la tarea se acercó a Harry y lo tiró sobre el sofá improvisado. En ese momento el joven supo exactamente que pretendía la castaña. Se puso nervioso mientras ella se iba tumbando sobre él.

-Te amo...-le susurró muy cerca de sus labios- y te necesito esta noche...

-Pero...Hermione...

La joven empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba la chaqueta.

-Que mejor... manera de celebrar nuestra primera semana juntos...

Terminó, la joven apoderándose de la boca del muchacho con pasión introduciendo su calida lengua entre sus labios. Harry no pudo evitar responderle de igual forma. La amaba con toda su alma y había tratado de contenerse en lo posible esa semana, ya que Hermione había intentado más de una vez, llegar a más en su relación. Sentía que perdía el dominio de si mismo cuando Hermione introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camiseta. Si querer dejó escapar un gemido contra la boca de la chica, lo que hizo que la joven aumentara sus caricias y al final acabó quitándole la camiseta.

El muchacho cambió la situación y se tumbó ahora sobre ella besando su cuello y su hombro al cual le había bajado la fina tiranta de la camiseta negra, que llevaba la joven.

La muchacha gemía y abrazaba la espalda desnuda del chico, mientras este la besaba.

Hacía rato que Harry había dejado de pensar en consecuencias futuras relacionas con la poción o con que Hermione volviera a la normalidad.

Hermione le revolvía el pelo en una dulce caricia un tanto desesperada, mientras el muchacho levantaba su camiseta y la besaba por su estómago y ombligo. Finalmente la prenda de Hermione quedó desechada a un lado, dejando al descubierto un bonito sujetador rosa pálido. Harry, quedó admirado por la belleza de la joven.

Hermione cogió la cara del muchacho entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo. Ambos ardían.

La joven tomó el control de nuevo, colocándose de nuevo sobre el muchacho.

-Mi amor...-Susurró Hermione en el oído de Harry. Se tumbo sobre le pecho denudo del muchacho ambos gimieron al contacto con sus pieles- te necesito...

Harry se estremeció al sentir, las manos de Hermione que bajaban por su pecho hasta el cierre de su pantalón...

Sonó el reloj de la torre indicando la hora en punto y Harry como si saliera de un dulce sueño reaccionó, recordando todo y lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Se separó bruscamente de Hermione mirando su reloj de muñeca. Las once de la noche. Cerró los ojos aliviado. El efecto de la poción aun no había acabado, menos mal que se había detenido a tiempo. No quería que Hermione pensara que se había aprovechado de ella, cuando volviera a la normalidad.

Abrió los ojos y se asustó.

Hermione lo miraba con una expresión en sus ojos que supo distinguir como furia.

-Hermione... veras...yo...-intentó disculparse por su reacción.

-Harry Potter...-pronunció Hermione entre dientes, aun mirándolo con furia y los ojos cristalinos- ¿por qué me desprecias así?...

-No Hermione... de verdad..Yo te amo...-dijo Harry nervioso- pero... no podemos hacerlo...yo...no estoy preparado...

-Eres un maldito mentiroso¡¡¡-gritó Hermione con furia y algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- CLARO QUE ESTAS PREPARADO PARA HACERLO¡¡¡ ... PERO NO ME AMAS¡¡¡ POR ESO ME RECHAZAS¡¡¡

Seguidamente se acercó a él y le asestó una bofetada en la mejilla, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, de dolor y rabia.

-LLEVAS TODA LA MALDITA SEMANA RECHAZANDOME¡¡¡ CREES QUE NO ME DOI CUENTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡?? ERES UN CERDO¡¡¡¡-Hermione siguió gritando de frustración mientras recogía su camiseta que estaba en el suelo- TE ODIOO¡¡¡ PERO... MALDITA SEA¡¡ TE AMO...

Hermione seguía llorando desesperada delante de Harry.

Por favor...Hermione yo te amo de verdad...-habló Harry para intentar calmarla, ya nada le importaba-pero no quiero hacerte daño... Cuando se vaya el efecto de la poción... ya no me amarás... y no querrás haber hecho esto conmigo...yo...

-¿¡¡QUE POCIÓN, NI QUE DIABLOS, HARRY¡¡¡??-Hermione se puso su camiseta, mientras gruesas lagrimas escurrían por su rostro- NO PONGAS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS¡¡¡¡¡ ...TE ODIOO¡¡¡

La Joven salió de la habitación, llorando desconsoladamente dando un portazo.

Harry intentó moverse e ir detrás de ella, pero sus piernas no respondían. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que le dolía la mejilla por el bofetón que le había dado Hermione.

Estaba paralizado. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Tan pronto Hermione lo estaba acariciando como después le estaba pegando.

En parte Harry reconocía que se lo merecía, no debía de haberse dejado llevar.

El muchacho suspiró cansado, mientras recogía su ropa y se adecentaba para salir del aula.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Hermione ahora lo odiaba y no podía hablar con ella y al día siguiente entendería todo, pero igualmente lo seguiría odiando por haberse aprovechado, quizás, demasiado de ella. Su mente era un caos en esos momentos.

Salió del aula y pensó que lo mejor sería irse a dormir a su cuarto, ya mañana trataría de hablar con Hermione cuando ella estuviera en condiciones.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Maldito, Harry Potter¡¡¡-seguía murmurando la castaña, muy ofendida mientras lloraba- ¿Por qué no me amas?... Te necesito...

Siguió sollozando un rato más encogida sobre si misma, bajo un árbol cerca del bosque prohibido.

Unos pares de ojos grises la observaban desde la oscuridad, con malicia.

-Muy bien Draco- susurró a su hijo un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, el cual vestía una túnica negra- El señor oscuro estará orgulloso, has encontrado el cebo que él buscaba...

-Todo un placer, padre...- Sonrió el joven rubio con malicia a Lucius Malfoy- Asi me vengaré de esa mugrienta sangre sucia...

-A por ella Draco...-dijo Malfoy padre- No la dejes escapar...

En ese momento sonó el reloj dando las doce a la misma vez que un hechizo cruzaba el aire haciendo caer a una castaña, inconsciente, sobre la fría hierba.

El efecto de la poción cor había acabado, por fin, pero los problemas de cierto moreno, solo estaban empezando...

**Bueno que tal?? Que os ha parecido?? Comentadme pliss pa saber si tengo algun futuro como escritora de fic jajajaja y como suelo poner:**

**Review¡¡¡¡¡**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas¡¡¡ aqui traigo otro capitulin mas jaja el 8¡¡¡ uf he estado toda una semana sin ordenador y me lo trajeron hace poco y como quería publicar este finde me he dao el lote de escribir, espero que os guste este capi es un poco soso pero me ha costado hacerlo, Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y todos los que leeis esta historia.**

**Bueno todo esto es de Rowling (si fuera mio ya habría hecho algun cambio que otro, en las parejas... pero bueno)y la Warner jeje**

**Sin mas dilación**

**Accio capi 8¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Capitulo 8**

_La joven muchacha lloraba y una figura oscura alzó su varita..._

_Una luz roja cruzó el aire, un chillido, el sonido de las campanadas del reloj de la torre... silencio...Oscuridad..._

-Ahh...¡¡¡- Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado en su cama. Se secó la frente tratando en vano de calmarse. Miró a su alrededor. Ya era por la mañana.

Un débil rayo de sol entraba en la habitación de los jóvenes de séptimo. Todos sus compañeros ya habían bajado a desayunar.

El muchacho se levantó con pesar. Apenas había dormido en la noche, a causa de las pesadillas, y se había despertado más de una vez inquieto, para volver a coger un sueño ligero e intranquilo.

Había soñado, nuevamente con Hermione y Voldemort, pero el sueño de esa noche había sido muy vivido.

Sacudió la cabeza no quería volver a pensar en eso, además tenía otros asuntos que solucionar con su mejor amiga.

Se duchó y se vistió para ir a desayunar. Quería hablar con Hermione cuanto antes y disculparse todo lo que hiciera falta.

Entró en el gran Comedor con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor.

-Buenos días, tío-saludó Ron feliz, mientras comía su abundante desayuno- Dormilón eh?

-No la verdad es que no- Harry alzó y la cabeza y vio que Hermione no se encontraba presente y pensó que aun seguiría en la cama o peor: ya habría desayunado y no quería verle- No he dormido muy bien. Muchos... sueños, ya sabes

-No sabes la sorpresa que me dio encontrarte esta mañana en el cuarto- siguió el pelirrojo pícaro.

-Por qué?- preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja- Se supone que los chico dormimos ahí, no?

-Si, ya...-Ron sonrió cómplice- pero como a noche Hermione y tu estabais tan cariñositos... y os fuisteis tan pronto... pensé...

-ya, Ron, por favor...-dijo Harry sonrojándose- Deja de hacer funcionar tu mente calenturienta, quieres?

-Bueno, bueno..que humor traemos esta mañana-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba la jarra de leche.

-Oye una cosa-dijo Harry, después de un silencio- ¿Dónde está Hermione, ya ha bajado a desayunar?

-Pues no se, yo baje hace rato y no la vi - dijo Ron pensativo- Ella suele madrugar, aunque si la fiesta acabo tarde...a lo mejor la dormilona sigue en la cama.

Dicho esto Ron se rió un poco, imaginando a Hermione despeinada y en pijama entre las sabanas.

Harry parecía tener cara de funeral, y Ron lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que... me preocupa Hermione- Harry alzó la vista- El efecto de la poción acabo ayer... Quizá ahora me odie...por eso no ha bajado, para no verme...y además lo que me inquieta más es que hoy he vuelto a soñar con ella...

-Vaya..-dijo Ron preocupado- y eso que significa?

-No lo se, Ron- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

-A donde vas?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-A buscarla y a hablar con ella, te veo luego

-Suerte¡¡-le gritó Ron, mientras Harry salía por la puerta.

Harry pasó la mitad de la mañana buscando a Hermione. Primero fue a la biblioteca, los jardines, la sala común e incluso preguntó a alguna chica, por si estaba en los baños, pero nada. Cuestionó a todos sin ningún resultado, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Ya, bastante preocupado decidió buscarla en el sitio más lógico : Su habitación de prefecta.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Lo intentó una vez más, con iguales resultados.

Al final decidió, que si ella estaba ahí y no quería abrirle el entraría de todas formas.

-Alhojomora-susurró cerca de la cerradura, con la varita en alto. Con un suave clic la puerta se abrió.

La habitación de Hermione estaba vacía. Todo estaba ordenado y su cama estaba hecha, un indicio de que Hermione no había dormido en su habitación, a menos que los elfos la hubieran ordenado. Empezando a preocuparse, se acercó al baño. Tampoco estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaría?. Antes de desesperarse cayó en la cuenta de que su búsqueda había sido una estupidez, teniendo un magnifico mapa del merodeador, heredado de su padre.

Fue corriendo hasta su habitación, y rebuscó en su maleta.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- pronto y ante sus ojos empezó a dibujarse el mapa de Hogwarts. Fijó su vista detenidamente en él. Hermione no estaba. Volvió a mirar. Nada, Hermione había desaparecido.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y un pánico inusual en él comenzó a invadirlo. Sus pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

Un ruido lo sacó de su estado de shok, se dio la vuelta y miro hacía la ventana. Una lechuza negra como el carbón, picoteaba en el cristal. Rápidamente abrió y le dio paso. La lechuza le entregó un papiro viejo y arrugado. No había remitente pero ponía su nombre. Lo abrió. Una caligrafía estilosa y con tinta roja sangre, se distinguía en ella. Leyó:

_Potter :_

_Tengo lo que más valoras, el tiempo corre y su vida se acaba poco a poco, si quieres volver a ver a tu querida amiga la sangre sucia con vida, acude a mi , sin compañía, a la mansión Riddle. No cuentes este pequeño secreto a nadie. . No dudaré en matarla si no cumples estos requisitos._

_Lord Voldemort_

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, descontroladamente. Arrugó el papel entre sus dedos.

-Maldita sea¡¡¡-gritó mientras la ira lo inundaba- Ella no¡¡... Voldemort , ELLA NO¡¡¡

Cayó desolado y de rodillas a lado de su cama. Lagrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas.

-HERMIONE¡¡¡¡-gritó, desesperado- todo esto es mi maldita culpa¡¡¡¡¡¡ Trato de protegerla y esto es lo que ocurre¡¡¡¡¡ JODER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

El Joven tiró la carta arrugada a una esquina de la habitación y se atusó el pelo con rabia.

El sueño que tuvo esa noche había sido una premonición, al final el mal nacido la había raptado y él no había hecho nada por evitarlo, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Se le levantó con decisión. Iría a por ella, aunque eso le costase la vida, acudiría a su cita con Voldemort, esa noche. Sabía que era una trampa y que tenía pocas posibilidades de salir con vida, pero debía recuperar a Hermione.

Salió de la habitación con rapidez y se dirigió a la sala de menesteres a practicar los hechizos de defensa y ataca más potentes, que le ayudarán a sobrevivir esa noche. No iba decirle a nadie sus planes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con dificultad abrió lo ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y un olor nauseabundo y penetrante, impregnaba su nariz. Por desgracia sabía donde se encontraba y hubiera preferido no despertar de su inconsciencia.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, a causa de todos los crucios que había tenido que soportar. Sus muñecas estaban ensangrentadas por culpa de las cadenas que la sostenía. Y notaba un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa celda...minutos...horas...puede que incluso días...

Solo una cosa la ayudaba a sobre llevar ese encierro... El recuerdo de Harry.

Hermione había tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido en esa semana. Fue recordando poco a poco en los periodos de consciencia, todo lo que había hecho esa semana y se avergonzó profundamente. No quería haberse comportado como lo hizo, ahora Harry la odiaría. Ella lo amaba, desde mucho antes de beberse esa maldita poción equivocadamente y había hecho que todos sus sentimientos se exageraran hasta el extremo. Comprendía perfectamente el porque Harry le había parado los pies en más de una ocasión.

Y había otra cosa que la inquietaba...lo sentimientos de su amigo. ¿Él la amaba de verdad, tanto como ella a él o solo había hecho todo eso para contentarla y que no empeorara? Recordó sus palabras dichas horas antes de la desastrosa fiesta...

" _Sabes...Te amo, con toda mi alma, pase lo que pase, lo digo en serio...sean cuales sean las circunstancias...recuérdalo por favor, no lo olvides nunca..."_

No sabia que pensar, su corazón le decía que creyera en sus palabras, pero su razón no se lo permitía ¿cómo podía él haberse enamorado de ella, siendo su mejor amiga?. Su corazón se encogía al pensar, en que quizás nunca sabría la respuesta, si no sobrevivía...

La verja de esa cárcel se abrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para alzar la vista y ver a su visitante, cosa que tampoco le importaba en esas circunstancias.

-¿Cómo sigue, mi querida invitada?-Dijo una voz fría sin alegría, que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza. No alzó la vista, no quería encontrase con esos ojos rojos malignos, que le daban pavor.

No respondió.

-¿No te dignas a mirar al señor oscuro, asquerosa sangre sucia?-dicho esto, cogió bruscamente el rostro de Hermione con una mano nívea, clavándole sus fríos y largos dedos.

La muchacha jadeó de dolor.

-Sólo venía para decirte, que tu querido Potter, ya debe de estar en camino-Le soltó el rostro con desprecio- Ya se dirige a mi trampa, de la cual tu eres mi pieza fundamental. Él morirá

Se rió cínicamente.

- No...Harry...-susurró angustiada con un hilo de voz- No...por favor...

Si a Harry le ocurría algo, ella sabía que moriría de dolor.

-Ahora me ruegas?- Voldemort le dirigió una maligna mirada- Interesante...quizá te deje contemplar su muerte de cerca...Después de jugar mi carta...

-No..-sus ojos empezaban a empañarse. No quería llorar delante de ese ser maligno- No...

-oh si, veras como muere lentamente...

Voldemort se acercó a la verja de la celda.

-Nos veremos sangre sucia..Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo...

El señor Oscuro salió, riendo fríamente, dejando a una Hermione llorando desconsolada... El amor de su vida iba morir por su culpa y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

-Tú¡¡-dijo señalando Voldemort a un joven rubio que custodiaba la celda de la castaña- Ocúpate de ella Malfoy y no la dejes escapar...

Draco Malfoy asintió tembloroso y cuando su señor se hubo marchado entro en la celda con una malévola sonrisa.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort relucieron de malicia al oir en el sótano de su mansión un grito desgarrado y agónico de dolor...Esta vez Potter estaba acabado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las once. Harry Potter salió de la sala de los menesteres listo y preparado. Había practicado todo lo necesario para su enfrentamiento final contra Voldemort y nada ni nadie lo detendría. Iba a salvar a Hermione aunque le costase la vida.

No había salido en todo el día de la sala, por lo tanto no había hablado con nadie y no pensaba hacerlo. Eso era entre Voldemort y él.

Se fue hacia la sala común rogando por no encontrase con nadie. Estaba solo , miro a su alrededor y vio lo que necesitaba, un viejo bote de tinta que había sobre la mesa y que nadie usaba.

-Esto me valdrá-dijo mirando inquieto por si venía alguien y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su cazadora.

Rápidamente salió por el agujero del retrato con la varita en ristre. Se dirigió a las afueras del castillo intentando no ser visto, hasta que llegó al bosque prohibido. Allí se detuvo.

-Bien...-respiró hondo, sacando el tintero viejo de su bolsillo y pensando en el hechizo que iba realizar. Apunto con su varita al objeto y susurró: "Portus"

El tintero brillo unos momentos en la oscuridad del bosque y volvió a apagarse. Harry había creado su primer traslador. Había pensado que lo mejor era hacerlo de esa forma y a las afueras del colegio para no tener problemas en su marcha.

Miro su reloj de pulsera, faltaban 2 minuto para que el tintero lo llevara, a encontrase con su maldito destino, pero por Hermione haría lo que fuera.

Tragó saliva. 1 minuto.

Deseaba poder haberse despedido de todos en el caso de que no fuera volver, pero seguro que hubieran insistido en acompañarle o no le hubieran dejado y eso hubiera sido fatal.

10 segundo...9...8...7...6...

."ya voy a salvarte" pensó

5...4...3..2...

"Hermione..."

1...

Sintió como el ya conocido gancho tiraba desde su ombligo y se movía en un remolino de colores.

Iba a enfrentarse a su destino.

------------------------------------------------------------

-Qué, raro- decía un pelirrojo pensativo, caminado de la mano al lado de su rubia novia.

-¿Qué ocurre Ronald?- Preguntó Luna Lovegood, preocupada.

-No he visto a Harry en todo el día- dijo el muchacho mirando a su novia- Desde esta mañana, que dijo que iba a buscar a Hermione... La cual tampoco aparecido..

-¿A lo mejor están juntos?- dijo Luna pensativa- En algún lugar del castillo...

-Yo también he pensado en eso... pero tengo... un mal presentimiento

-¿De que se trata?- dijo luna arqueando una ceja- Algo relacionado con "Nargles"...

Ron sonrió ante el comentario, sabía que su novia lo hacía para animarlo.

-No tranquila- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Estaré paranoico simplemente.

Luna río dulcemente.

-Bueno..-dijo la rubia soñadora- ya hemos llegado a tu retrato ¿No vemos mañana , Ronald?

-Por supuesto- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Luna para darle un dulce beso, el cual ella correspondió.- Hasta mañana, Lunita

-Hasta mañana Ronald- dijo la muchacha mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo despidiéndose con la mano- y no te preocupes¡¡¡

Ron sonrió y entró en su sala común, dispuesta a acostarse en cuanto llegara a su cuarto.

En el cuarto, ya estaban dormido algunos chicos, pero ni rastro de Harry.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Suspiro cansado. Ya le preguntaría mañana que en donde había estado. Iba a meterse en la cama cuando pisó algo con su pie descalzo.

-¿Qué, diablos...?- miró al suelo y distinguió entre la oscuridad un papel arrugado. Se agacho para recogerlo. Había algo escrito en él. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación por la que entraba la luz de la luna.

-Es para Harry...-frució el ceño, a leer el nombre de su amigo escrito en el reverso. Se dispuso a leer esa caligrafía esmerada, escrita con tinta rojo sangre.

Palideció al momento y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Mierda!... Harry¡¡- dijo asustado, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación hacia el despacho de el director Dumbledore. Ya sabía donde se encontraba su amigo...

**Finite incantatem¡¡¡ bueno que tal ¿? Bien, mal, aburrido...jeje me gustaria saber vuestra opinión y deciros que el siguiente capi creo que va a ser el ultimo un besotes xaooo **

**Review¡¡¡**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olaaa , ke tal ¿? Como todos lo fines de semana aquí traigo el otro capi creo que el ultimo jeje y hare un epilogo o algo más para atar algunos cabos.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejais comentarios y leeis esta historia y tambien gracias por vuestra paciencia jeje**

**Como siempre esto es de Jk Rowling (por cierto en España a salido ya el ultimo libro y ya lo estoy leyendo, pero tranquilos mi opinon sobre las parejas no va a cambiar) y La warner bross.**

**Y si mas que decir¡¡ **

**Accio capi 9¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Capítulo 9**

Era luna nueva. El paisaje que se extendía ante él, era oscuro y brumoso. A lo lejos en lo alto de una colina se podía distinguir una mansión.

De lo que antes fue una hermosa casa blanca, ahora solo quedaba un viejo caserón con aspecto lúgubre, casi cubierto en su totalidad por una espesa maleza y a sus pies un inmenso valle de tierra yerma que daba cabida a un cementerio.

La mansión Riddle.

Harry sintió un escalofrío al divisar ese paisaje desolado y muchos recuerdos, no gratos, acudieron a su mente al contemplar el solitario cementerio. Una prueba de un torneo, una muerte, la lucha...

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, en ese momento su mayor prioridad era otra.

Respirando hondo y con la varita en ristre, fue caminado por el camino marcado que llevaba a la mansión.

Notó, a medida que se habituaba al lugar, como la temperatura del ambiente había bajado considerablemente a comparación con Hogwarts y de su boca empezaba a salir un bao cálido.

Sin pensar demasiado y con los sentidos alerta fue subiendo los peldaños del porche de la mansión. No sabía que podía ocurrirle a partir de ahora, sentía como si se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Voldemort al parecer lo esperaba pero no había hecho nada para atacarlo, y eso no le gustaba.

Llegó a la puerta de la mansión, comida por el polvo y esperó a que algo ocurriese. Después de unos segundos esta se abrió chirriando por su antigüedad y entró.

Todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada.

-Bienvenido, Harry Potter , a nuestra pequeña reunión- Reconoció esa voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, como la de Lucius Malfoy.

Se escucho un susurro y una tenue luz iluminó la habitación proveniente de una lámpara del techo. Entonces pudo ver a su alrededor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Estaba rodeado por encapuchados vestidos de negro y no menos de veinte varitas lo apuntaba.

El alzó la suya aun sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- Fue lo primero que preguntó sin vacilar, controlando su miedo.

-Vaya Potter, que desconsiderado...-murmuró un mortifago que se adelantó en el circulo, el cual se quitó la capucha y dejó a relucir su cabello rubio y los fríos ojos grises- Ni si quiera has saludado...

-¿Dónde está Hermione, Malfoy?¡¡- Volvió a repetir Harry impaciente- ¿Qué habeis hecho con ella¡¡??

-Tranquilízate Potter...-Dijo El señor Malfoy sonriendo con malicia- Todo a su tiempo ... el señor oscuro desea verte...

-¡¡Me importa una mierda lo que queráis el maldito de Voldemort y tu¡¡¡-dijo perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?¡¡¡¡...

Por toda respuesta un hechizo Rojo cruzo el aire y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Un dolor insoportable parecía destrozar sus huesos. Cayó al suelo entre convulsiones y gritos de agonía.

-Para ya Bella¡¡-ordenó Malfoy imperturbable- Lo vas a matar...

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de nuestro señor de esa forma?¡¡¡- Dijo Belatrix con un brillo de ira y locura, mientras veía como Harry se retorcía en el suelo de dolor por la maldición cruciatus.- Se lo merece debe morir¡¡¡

-Basta¡¡ sabes que nuestro señor lo quiere vivo, aun...

Al oír la mención de su líder la bruja paró el hechizo al instante.

Harry jadeaba en el suelo, sujetándose las costillas, incapaz de levantarse. Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su nariz.

-Hermione...-susurró sin fuerzas.

-Accio varita¡¡¡-gritó Malfoy y sin poder evitarlo la varita de Harry salió dispara a las manos del mortifago. Ahora estaba completamente desprotegido y sabía que tarde o temprano moriría.

-Arriba, Potter¡¡-le grito Malfoy- el señor oscuro espera¡¡

Harry no se movió todavía quería ganar tiempo y recuperar el aliento.

-He dicho que te levantes ¡¡¡-siguió el mortifago enfadado- o prefieres que Bellatrix te haga sufrir un poco mas?

Con un soberano esfuerzo se puso en pie. No quería dar la impresión de debilidad delante de es panda de desalmados.

-Bien sígueme rápido, Potter¡¡ - dijo Malfoy padre dirigiéndose a las grandes escaleras que daba a una segunda planta, y se volvió un momento- y vosotros¡¡ vigilad la mansión y sobre todo custodiad las puertas de la mazmorras de abajo¡¡

Todos lo mortifagos de la sala asintieron y fueron a distribuirse por la gran casa.

Harry siguió al señor Malfoy por las amplias escaleras de mármol. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y tuvo que ir apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera.

Al final llegaron a un pasillo largo y oscuro , que conducía a una puerta en el fondo. Harry reconoció ese lugar en seguida, al haber soñado con él en alguna ocasión.

Malfoy llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió.

-Señor, le traigo al chico como usted pidió-dijo el mortifago con un poco de temor en la voz, haciendo una reverencia a alguien que se encontraba tras un sillón rojo.

-Muy bien, Malfoy...-susurró una voz helada y sin vida, la cual Harry conocía muy bien y que salía en sus peores pesadillas- Por una vez en tu maldita vida como mi seguidor haces algo útil...Aunque quizas hayas tardado demasiado Lucius...

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a los dos. Su rostro era pálido como en sus sueños, sus ojos de color rojo sangre y parecía mucho mas alto a causa de su larga túnica negra.

Harry sintió un escalofrío y vio como Malfoy se estremecía también y bajaba la mirada asustado.

-Lo siento mi señor...-susurró atemorizado- No volveré a defraudaros..

-Lo tendré en cuenta Lucius...-dijo Voldemort clavando su mirada fría en él- Márchate... y déjame solo con nuestro invitado...ah¡ y dáme la varita de Potter...

-Si mi señor-Malfoy le entrego la varita, hizo una reverencia con temor y se fue cerrando la puerta a su paso. Hubo un silencio hasta que Voldemort cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo. Dejándolos incomunicados.

-Bien Potter...-dijo El señor oscuro sonriendo con malicia- Has acudido a mi llamado...Veo que eres valiente...o demasiado estúpido, para arriesgar el pellejo

Voldemort rió malignamente.

Harry se estremeció, pero tenía que ser valiente, por Hermione.

-¿Dónde tienes a Hermione?-dijo el muchacho desafiante, parando la risa del maligno al instante.

-Lo dicho, Harry...-dijo mirándolo fríamente a los ojos- Acudes como un estúpido, como habría hecho, tu arrogante padre...y para nada

- Deja a mi padre en paz¡¡- dijo Harry intentando contenerse- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Voldemort rió de nuevo sin alegría y sus ojos rojos se clavaron de nuevo en Harry.

-¿Dónde está mi amiga?¡¡¡-gritó Harry harto de tanto misterio.

-Crucio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

El muchacho cayó al suelo lacerado por el dolor. Mientras Voldemort lo contemplaba sin inmutarse. Cuando paró, Harry quedó boca arriba jadeando como la vez anterior.

--No te atrevas a hablarme asi , sangre sucia ..-dijo el maligno fríamente- Y como iba diciendo...te has arriesgado como un idiota para nada...Me temo que has tardado demasiado...

-Que...quieres decir?-dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo como pudo mientras se limpiaba algunos restos de sangre de su nariz.

-La maté, Potter...Maté a tu novia sangre sucia...-Dijo Voldemort fríamente- y he de decir que disfrute ... y todo porque me canse de esperarte Potter...

Harry no podía articular palabra. Se había quedado sin aliento, como si le hubieran dado una fuerte patada en el estomago. Su cuerpo se convulsionó con un escalofrío...ella no podía ... no quería pensarlo...no podía ser...

-Eso es mentira...-dijo intentando controlar su cuerpo- Ella no esta muerta...tu dijiste...

-Potter ¿de verdad creíste en mi palabra?-El señor oscuro sonrió- Ella esta muerta... Estas solo...

-Eso es mentira¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo Harry levantándose con ímpetu del suelo. Se negaba a creerlo. Hermione no podía estar muerta, ella no...-Estas mintiendo¡¡¡

-¿Quieres comprobarlo, Potter? Te mostrare su muerte...- ?-Dijo Voldemort alzando su varita y apuntándole en el pecho- Legeremens¡¡

Harry sintió como su mente se fundía con la de Voldemort si poder hacer nada, corriendo el riesgo de que descubriera sus secretos mas profundos...

_Voldemort iba delante de él por un pasillo estrecho y oscuro. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Esa _situación_ le recodaba a otra ocurrida muchos años atrás. _

_Harry tenía miedo por lo que pudiera ver, hubiera preferido no asistir a ese recuerdo. Le dolía el alma de pensar lo que Voldemort le quería mostrar... No, ella no estaba muerta... no podía ser..._

_Sus ojos estaba, ya llenos de lágrimas...Hubiera querido desparecer.._

_Voldemort entró en una celda y allí estaba ella. _

_A pesar de su palidez y sus ropas sucias, seguía estando bella .Estaba sujeta por las muñecas con cadenas._

-No... Hermione¡¡¡-chilló Harry, aun sabiendo que no conseguiría nada-Sácame de aquí Voldemort¡¡

_Alargó una mano inconsciente como queriendo _tocar_ a la muchacha._

_-Sangre sucia a llegado tu hora...-dijo el Voldemort del recuerdo observando con malicia a la Joven.._

_Ella alzó la cabeza, con una mirada deseperada._

_-No..-dijo la joven asustada y replegándose sobre si misma- No por favor..._

_Ella lloraba desconsolada, susurrando el nombre de Harry._

_Al Joven se le rompió el alma, no podía ver eso.._

_-Potter no vendrá a por ti sangre sucia a el no le importas...-Dijo Voldemort malévolamente apuntándola con la varita- Asi que ya no me sirves para nada..._

-Noo¡¡¡- chilló Harry deseperado, con lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro- Sacame de este maldito recuerdo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

_-Avada kedavra¡¡¡-gritó el señor oscuro. Un Rayo verde salió de su varita sin darle tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar._

_La joven cayó fulminada al suelo, colgando de las cadenas, sin vida. Su pelo castaño y rebelde caía ocultándole el rostro. Harry pensó que en ese momento se moría con ella. Cayó al suelo llorando y se arrastró a gatas hasta la joven, para sujetarle su pálido rostro, el cual no pudo tocar al ser un recuerdo._

_La crueldad de Voldemort era infinita, le había hecho contemplar la muerte de su amada._

-Hermione... Te amo-susurró dolorido.

-facio Oscuritatem-Oyó susurrar a Voldemort en algún lugar de su mente.

Y la oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione probó de nuevo a desasirse de las cadenas e igual que las veces anteriores, le fue imposible. Tenía las muñecas ensangrentadas y le dolían, pero haría lo que fuera por salir de ahí.

Había escuchado revuelo en la parte de arriba de la mansión y los mortifagos se habían movilizado. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento, o era Harry o la orden, en todo caso alguien saldría perjudicado.

Poco después confirmando sus temores, dos mortifagos bajaron a custodiar su celda y hablaron sobre su amigo.

Su corazón se encogió de dolor. Harry estaba alli para salvarla y moriría sin remedio si no le ayudaba.

No podía soportar la idea de perder a Harry y no haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Al enterarse que el estaba allí en la mansión gritó y pataleo para que la soltaran , recibiendo a cambio varias maldiciones imperdonable que la dejaron agotada.

Ahora intentaba hallar la manera de salir de la celda. Suspiró cansada, no se podía dejar vencer ya que Harry la necesitaba.

De repente una fuerte explosión la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la cabeza asustada, parecía provenir del piso de arriba.

Miró por la verja y vio a los mortifagos corriendo de un lado para otro.

Su carcelero, Draco Malfoy saltó asustado de su asiento a lado de la puerta de la celda.

-Tu¡¡¡ Malfoy...-gritó un mortifago encapuchado al joven rubio- Los de la orden acaban de estallar la puerta de entrada¡¡¡ Vienen a por Potter y la sangre sucia, estate atento¡¡

-Si...-dijo Malfoy nervioso. EL muchacho no parecía estar preparado para un ataque así.

El mortifago encapuchado asintió y corrió a la planta de arriba.

-Malfoy sácame de aquí¡¡¡- Grito Hermione.

-Ni hablar- dijo el rubio apretando los dientes.

-Malfoy, no seas estúpido..-dijo la castaña enfadada- Los dos sabemos que no estas preparado para esto...si me sueltas lo de la orden será benévolos contigo...No te ocurrirá nada¡¡¡

-Callate¡¡¡ Maldita sangre sucia¡¡¡- gritó Malfoy y la apunto con la varita- Cruc...¡¡

Hermione cerró lo ojos con fuerza esperando el doloroso hechizo.

-Desmaius¡¡¡¡¡-la castaña escucho la voz conocida y acto seguido abrió los ojos. Malfoy se encontraba desmayado en el piso y al lado de él estaba un pelirrojo sonriente.

-Ron¡¡-Dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Hermy?- dijo el pelirrojo contento- Ha llegado la caballería...

Acto seguido le pegó una patada en el estomago a Malfoy

-Que a gusto me quedado..

-Ron, me alegro mucho de verte..pero sácame de aquí¡¡

-Si, señora- acto seguido el pelirrojo abrió la celda con un simple "alhojomora".

-Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó hermione mientras el muchacho le quitaba las cadenas- ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?

-Sabía que Harry vendría a rescatarte, avise a la orden y aquí estamos..

-Ron miro detenidamente a hermione- Tienes muy mal aspecto...

-Eso ahora da lo mismo- dijo la joven preocupada- Voy a ir por Harry.

Salio de la celda mientras se tocaba las muñecas doloridas

-Hermione¡¡- ella se dio la vuelta- qué pasa Ron?

-ten cuidado eh? Y toma esto, tu varita-dijo El pelirrojo- Yo me quedare luchando contra los mortifagos. Tu eres la única que puede ayudar a Harry.

La chica tomo su varita

-Gracias Ron- y le dio un corto abrazo- ah¡¡ y perdona como te trate cuando estaba hechizada.

-No importa..-respondió el joven- Corre vete ya¡¡

La muchacha muy agradecida corrió por el pasillo.

Subió a la primera planta de la mansión y contempló una gran batalla.

Muchos hechizos volaban por los aires.

Estaban, Lupin. Ojoloco, Tonk y demás miembros de la orden del fénix.

Hermione fue corriendo hacía la escalera para dirigirse a la planta en la que se encontraba Harry y tuvo que esquivar más de una maldición.

-No dejéis que la sangre sucia escape¡¡¡-Gritó unos de los mortifagos, que fue aturdido rápidamente por un miembro de la orden.

Hermione subió las escaleras jadeante y disparando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, tenía que llegar a Harry.

-Vaya. La novia de Pottercito- Bellatrix se encontraba delante de ella, cerrandole el camino...-No pasaras..

-Eso ya lo veremos-susurró la castaña entre dientes.

-Avada keda...-grito la mortifaga

-Protego¡¡¡- gritó la castaña.

Rápidamente a lado de Hermione apareció tonks

-¿Qué tal tía Bellatrix?- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa desafiante, luego le susurró a Hermione.- corre tienes que llegar hasta Harry, Yo la entretendré... ¡Esquilfio¡

Bellatrix rugió de furia y le respondió con otro hechizo, olvidándose de Hermione.

Esta sin perder tiempo se escabulló. Vio luz al fondo del pasillo y supo que alli estaban Harry y... Voldemort. Rogó porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió delante de ella, entró.

-Bienvenida sangre sucia- oyó la voz fría de voldemort y antes de poder atacar este la ato con un hechizo haciendo que su varita cayera al suelo- Has venido justo a tiempo de contemplar su muerte...y después será la tuya...

-Noo¡¡-gritó Hermione tratando de soltarse y miro la habitación, Harry estaba en el suelo de rodillas parecía estar en trance con los ojos muy abierto, y ni siquiera la había visto cuando entró- Harry¡¡¡

-No te escucha está bajo mi poder...-rió Voldemort- la oscuridad lo consume...gracias a tu fingida muerte...

-Facio oscuritatem..-susurró Hermione deseperada- no¡ Harry¡¡

_Frío, oscuridad.. Solo sentía eso... La luz de su vida se había apagado._

_Solo le quedaba morir¿que otra cosa podría hacer?. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar... todos sus seres queridos habían muerto a manos de un maníaco, Voldemort._

_Y la única esperanza en su vida, la chica que amaba había muerto..._

_Tenía la extraña sensación de estar en un sueño del que nuca despertaría, y no tendría un buen fin._

_Se sentía solo en ese espació vacio oscuro y frío en el que estaba.._

_-Si Potter...-oía de nuevo esa voz, incitándolo- Puedo ayudarte a acabar con el sufrimiento que sientes.._

_-¿Cómo?...-susurró Harry a la oscuridad_

_-pidiéndome que acabe con tu vida...Así volverás a verla.._

_Harry sonrió tristemente...Hermione.._

-Harry¡¡¡¡¡¡

_-Creo que lo haré...-susurró Harry, no aguantaba más esa situación, la oscuridad lo asustaba, quería salir de ahí y si esa era la manera... y ademas la vería a ella- Mátame..._

-Nooo¡¡¡, Harry Por favor estoy Viva¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-_escuchó su voz en un rincón de su mente ¿Estaba viva o era su imaginación?_

_-No la escuches¡¡-espetó la voz fría- Estas solo, y sólo te queda morir..._

-Harry por favor despierta¡¡¡¡¡ Te necesito¡¡¡

_Esa voz era de ella. Miró hacía delante y vió un pequeño destello luminoso... Y si estaba en verdad viva..._

_-No la escuches¡¡¡ Ella esta muerta¡¡¡ yo la maté¡¡¡_

-Harry despierta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Por favor¡¡¡ Yo te amo¡¡¡¡

_Se deslumbró por la gran luz que se extendió ante él , ella estaba viva y lo amaba..._

_No¡¡¡-gritó la voz Fría- Avada keda..._

Harry desperté del hechizo de oscuridad , cogió una varita que había a su lado y gritó:

-Avada kedavra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Los dos hechizos chocaron en un haz de luz cegadora. Harry aguantó el hechizo con uñas y dientes. Ahora se daba cuenta de la situación. Lo había hechizado y trataba de inducirlo a su muerte. Miró a su lado y en la pared, estaba ella, Hermione, ella lo había despertado del que hubiera sido su ultimo sueño.

Acabaría con Voldemort costase lo que costase por Hermione y por todos los caído por su causa. Ese ser maligno no lo volvería engañar.

Apretó los dientes. Se formó una voluta de magia en el centro de choque de los dos hechizos, era una situación parecida a la de su cuarto año en el cementerio.

Esta voluta se acercaba él con rapidez, tenía que aguantar...

-Harry¡¡¡ Animo¡¡- Escuchó a Hermione gritar a su lado- Vamos confió en ti¡¡¡

Su rostro y el de voldemort estaban distorsionados por el esfuerzo. El mago oscuro era muy poderoso y él, Harry solo era un muchacho de 17 años.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y los combatiente casi se desconcentran.

-Dumbledore¡¡¡¡- gritó Hermione, al ver al anciano mago en la puerta, el cual no se me movió y solo contempló la lucha con sus profundos ojos azules.

Harry , desvió la vista hacía su director como pidiendo ayuda, casi estaba extenuado por el esfuerzo. La voluta de magia se dirigía hacia él y su varita temblaba.

-Ya eres mio Potter¡¡¡¡¡-gritó Voldemort- Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas... y tu querido director lo presenciará todo¡¡¡

Hermione notó, mientras observaba la desconcertante escena, que sus ataduras se aflojaban, al parece Voldemort estaba concentrando todo su poder solo en esa lucha.

La voluta de poder de color verde casi llegaba Harry, Hermione no podía dejar que muriera, se quitó las cuerdas , corrió hacía el y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda para darle apoyo.

El anciano directo sonrió al vislumbrar la escena, todo estaba saliendo como debía...

-Harry..-susurró Hermione al oido de muchacho, asustada sintiendo el esfuerzo que el joven estaba haciendo...- Estoy.. contigo.. lo conseguiremos juntos...

-Her..mione- dijo Harry jadeando, intentando a duras penas aguantar el hechizo, mientras sentía el fuerte abrazo de la castaña- Te amo... pase lo que pase...

-Oh que tierno¡¡¡-dijo sarcásticamente Voldemort, acentuando su esfuerzo- Estúpido amor¡¡¡ vais a morir juntos...

-Yo tambien te amo, Harry- y diciendo esto posó sus manos sobre las de Harry para sostener la varita- Y gracias al amor lo venceremos juntos...

Un destello cegador y un potente hechizo dorado salió de la varita que sostenía la pareja.

-¡¡Qué demonios¡¡¡- gritó Voldemort por primera vez aterrorizado.

EL hechizo dorado chocó contra su pecho y el señor oscuro se desintegró con un grito agónico. La luz cegadora, se apagó y un gran temblor recorrió la antigua mansión Riddle , la vigas del techo empezaron a derrumbarse.

Harry y Hermione aun abrazado y asombrados por lo ocurrido no reaccionaron hasta que Dumbledore se acercó a ellos los tocó y los desapareció con él.

Poco después la Mansión Riddle se desplomó sobre sus cimientos y todo quedó en ruinas, como si nunca hubiera existido.

**Bueno vaya final e? que os ha parecido?? Un poco liosillo?, si hay alguna pregunta me decis Pero tanquilos como dije al principio voy a escribir algo mas y atare cabos y esta vez se vera mucho love h/hr .**

**Proximo capi final definitivo jeje y como siempre**

**Review¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, como se suele decir, "se acabo lo que se daba", por fin termine la historia, espero que os guste este pequeño epílogo y muchas gracias a todos las que la habeis estado siguiendo sobre todo a los que me habeis dejado comentario (gracias Nahomi Potter ) **

**Bueno todo esto es de jkRowling (con la cual estoy bastante enfadada ¬¬, no puede poner a Ron y hermione juntos¡¡¡ es un atentado contra la pobre historia del ultimo libro ...snif snif... lo siento mi vena h/hr aflora, pero yo sigo en mis trece jeje )**

**Y esto tambien es de la Warner bross**

**Sin mas que decir accio epílogo¡¡**

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la muerte del innombrable y toda la comunidad mágica lo celebraba, contenta por primera vez, sin ningún temor que la acechara. Todos sabían que el artífice principal del milagro era el elegido.

Corrían rumores de todo tipo, pero nadie sabía con seguridad que había ocurrido esa noche, y los testigos de aquello tampoco querían recordarlo, preferían olvidar y vivir sus vidas.

Harry Potter ignorando todas esas preguntas, que se hacía la comunidad mágica y todo Hogwarts descansaba bajo la sobra de un árbol, pensativo.

Esos días había estado recuperándose de sus heridas y apenas había hablado con Hermione de todo lo ocurrido, pues ella también había estado ingresada, pero ambos ya estaba recuperados.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

En la lucha contra Voldemort todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa y no había sido el lugar adecuado para aclarar sentimientos.

Suspiró y cerró lo ojos. Debía hablar con ella.

-Harry-una voz dulce, se escuchó cerca de él. Abrió los ojos. Allí estaba ella, como si la hubiera invocado. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa cálida. Esa era la Hermione que él siempre había conocido no la hechizada.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro suspirando.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó la joven.

-Bien-le sonrió Harry- Se puede decir que me he quitado un peso muerto de encima.

Hermione río.

-Si eso parece-siguió la muchacha- Llevamos unos días bastante raros eh?

-La verdad es que sí-susurró Harry, más para si que para ella.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, en el que solo oía la respiración de otro, hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar.

-Hermione...-susurró el muchacho, mirando al frente sonrojándose-Lo que pasó ..esa noche, el hechizo que hicimos..

-_caritas auratus_ o amor dorado...-susurró Hermione.

-Si ese..-Harry la miró asombrado- ¿lo sabías?

-Te escuché hablar con Dumbledore en la enfermería- le dijo sonriendo también un poco sonrojada- Es un hechizo muy potente de magia blanca ,muy antigua, que solo ocurre cuando...

-La dos persona que lo realizan se aman profundamente...-continuó Harry la miró a los ojos y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con lo de ella- Como para dar la vida por la otra persona...

Hubo otro silencio en que ambos reflexionaron esas palabras.

-Harry...-la joven bajo la vista sonrojada.

-Sabes?...-dijo Harry, si dejar terminar a la chica- No me perdono lo que te hice esa semana que estuviste hechizada... y menos aun el haberte dejado sola...Por mi culpa te ocurrió todo eso...por mi culpa sufriste...

La voz de Harry se quebró un poco al final de la frase.

Hermione se abrazó a él para infundirle ánimos.

-No te preocupes...-susurró la joven emocionada-Te perdono... pero también quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento...

-Estabas hechizada...no tienes la culpa- Dijo Harry y la apretó contra él.

Estuvieron un rato más abrazados, en silencio viendo como el sol se ocultaba lentamente bajo las aguas del lago.

-Te amo-susurró de pronto Harry, haciendo que la joven lo mirara a lo ojos- No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo. Cuando Voldemort me hizo ver esa visión...Creía que desfallecía... Hubiera preferido morirme, y claro en mi estado el hechizo de oscuridad que me lanzó, me hizo efecto y ...

-Ssshh, Olvídalo-susurró Hermione con ternura poniendo dos dedos sobre los labio de Harry- Eso ya pasó... Ahora estamos los dos juntos, ya nadie nos separará...

Se acercó lentamente a los labios de Harry, hasta quedar nariz con nariz en un dulce roce.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo Hermione, apenas rozando sus labios con los de él- Y ningún señor oscuro o poción, hará que eso cambie...

Harry no aguantado más, la besó, profundamente. Era el primer beso que se dabas, después de todo lo ocurrido sabiendo ya los sentimientos del otro.

La abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él, mientas ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho y cuello.

Sus labios jugaban, con dulces caricias mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban.

Sentían como todo lo malo ocurrido anteriormente, se borraba gracias a unos besos cargados de amor.

Por desgracia la necesidad vital del aire los hizo separarse, pero apenas unos centímetros, en los que seguían mirándose a los ojos.

-Hermione...-susurró el muchacho, dándole un nuevo beso corto en los labios- Se que es precipitado, quizás... pero... ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Hermione lo miró asombrada y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Ya se que solo.. tenemos 17 años..pero... pero-Harry siguió sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían- Sería cuando terminemos el colegio..o cuando tu quieras...Es que te necesito a mi lado...yo...

-Sí-cortó la muchacha, emocionada.

-¿Cómo?- murmuró Harry perplejo sin creérselo.

-Si, Harry¡¡- La joven lo besó, emocionada- Nada me haría mas feliz que casarme contigo ...

Harry rió alegre, al asimilar la noticia y la levantó por los aires, dando vuelta, mientras la joven también reía.

Cuando la bajó, la volvió a besar con amor y cogidos de la mano, ya entrada la noche, se dirigieron felices al castillo para contar a sus amigos la gran noticia: ambos iban a construir un futuro juntos.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que con solo una poción pudieran ocurrir tantas cosas y gracias a ella unir a dos corazones, que se buscaban desde hacía tanto tiempo...

**FIN**

**Bueno que tal?? os ha gustado el final, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones y otra cosita dentro de poco sacare nuevo fic (no estoy segura del título pero creo que le pondre "la proposición indecente" jejej, ya vereis...) estad atentos **

**Bueno entoces...**

**Review¡¡¡ **


End file.
